Operación: TRAICION
by Master the Gambler
Summary: ¿Que sucede cuando la envidia carcome el alma?¿Que sucede cuando un agente planea una venganza de mas de 12 años?¿Que sucede cuando traiciona todo por lo que el luchaba para cumplirla? Esto y mucho más... Tal vez en el futuro 34 o 15 dejen RRs pliz
1. La semilla de la envidia

¡Hola a todos! Bueno, esta es mi primera incursión en el mundo de KND así que espero que no me maltraten en sus críticas y no recibir flames. :D Y también espero que no se me note el óxido XD

Voy a decir algunas cosillas antes de comenzar; Primero, KND me pertenece aunque los de Cartoon Network lo quieran negar... Bueno, está bien... no es mio...

Segundo: Próximamente... si es que tengo algún nivel de éxito en este fic podría trasladar una interesante comedia a estos lugares, que me gustaría compartir con ustedes, pero les advierto, deben prácticamente hacerme spam al mail ya que normalmente por X motivo no sigo los fics, ¿Ok?

Tercero: Espero que sea de vuestro agrado el fic, pero creo que no es del tipo de fics que están acostumbrados a ver, así que pueden tomarlo de dos maneras: Una oportunidad de ver un tipo de fic nuevo, o, un estilo de fic que no es de tu agrado JEJEJE.

Cuarto: Espero que la historia no esté muy trillada y todo eso.

Finalmente; este fic se complementa con el fic de un amigo mío; Esteban, que tengo entendido que usa por nick Napo-1, bueno, debo admitir que no he leído completamente el fic de él, pero espero guiarme intuitivamente con loa historia.

Entonces... ¡Qué comience la acción!

**Fic:** Operación: T.R.A.I.C.I.O.N.

**Capítulo I:** La semilla de la envidia.

Transmitiendo Misión para KND: Los Chicos del Barrio 

**Operación:** T.R.A.I.C.I.O.N.

**T**rasgresora

**R**epresalia

**A**parentemente

**I**neludible

**C**ontra

**I**ngrato

**O**perativo

**N**otable

Doce años atrás 

El público estaba expectante, más de diez mil operativos de KND estaban en las gradas para saludar a un muy notable compañero, la felicidad embargaba sus almas, muchos casi lo consideraban una leyenda, otros creían que por sus hazañas era demasiado bueno para existir, y otro muchos casi perdían el aliento al saber que podrían verlo al fin.

Entonces fue cuando entró el susodicho. Con un traje impecable, soberbio, casi traído de algún lugar fuera de este mundo. El público se enardeció y gritó como si sus vidas se fuesen en ello; la Base Lunar nunca había vibrado de esa manera, uno que otro creyó que se romperían los pilares suspensores, o algo así.

Este extraño agente era mexicano, por esa razón muchos no lo conocían, pero se sabía de sus hazañas que hacían sentirse orgullosos a todos los compañeros y compañeras de él, de su país y los KND en general.

Número 361, jefe en esos años, lo miró de reojo, sentía un poco de envidia por el premio que iría a recibir, tal vez este operativo tuviese sólo uno o dos años más que él, pero de todos modos había hecho logros superiores a los que muchos sectores completos en su vida habían logrado.

Saludó a su público querido, sonrió hacia el otro lado, subió una minúscula escalera y levantó su brazo a modo de saludo. Todos comenzaron a gritar. Unos pendones cayeron del techo con fotos de él, otros con sus hazañas, otros con su número: el Número 6.

Para mi es una alegría estar aquí – fueron sus primeras palabras, el público se demoró un poco en apaciguarse para dejarlo continuar, pero tras un minuto pudo seguir -, Creo que en la historia de esta organización nunca se había dado un premio tan grande, o tan gran reconocimiento, estoy muy agradecido y feliz, gracias por todo compañeros. ¿Qué sería de mi sin ustedes? Gracias, no tengo más palabras...

El público estalló nuevamente, Número 361 deseaba acabar pronto esto y no seguir escuchando, lo que para él eran, bobadas de este "presuntuoso operativo". Tal vez nunca lo confesaría, pero sentía envidia de él, y mucha.

Muy bien Número 6 – dijo mientras tomaba el micrófono –, has sido galardonado como el mejor agente de KND, y te mereces un premio por eso: aparte de recibir esta colosal fiesta para ti, tu sector...

Pero – interrumpió Número 6 –, yo no deseo que sea sólo para nosotros, debe ser de todos los KND...

Muchos ya lloraban de felicidad, el mejor, y no exclusivamente eso; sino el más generoso de todos. Número 361 intentó disimular una mirada de alta irritación y continuó:

Lo que tú digas campeón, pero, aún así para siempre recordarte quitaremos tu número del arca de reciclaje, para que sólo haya un solo "Número 6", tú; Esteban Rendon.

Cada vez que un KND era eliminado su número se mantenía sin uso por algunos años, y tras pasar ese tiempo su número es entregado a un nuevo agente, de esta manera no se acaban los número cortos y podían ser reutilizados.

Gracias, es un honor ser para siempre recordado de esta manera, y bueno, deseo agradecer a todos los agentes de KND en especial a mi sector por todo lo que me han ayudado.

Todos estaban felices por ser nombrados, los de su sector se notaban en demasía contentos, pero entre todos los agentes presentes un operativo no estaba para nada contento, es más estaba con la boca abierta de asombro, y a su lado su más estrecho alumno, el cual se debatía entre estar enojado o feliz.

El maestro era un muchacho relativamente alto para su edad, de pelo negro y ojos de tonos verdes y de tez increíblemente blanca, estaba vestido con una ropa bastante formal y llevaba por encima una gran túnica negra al estilo romano. Su alumno era un chico de estatura media para su edad, cabello rojo como el fuego, ojos azules como el agua y piel clara, pero no tanto como su maestro, este estaba vestido con tonos bastante alegres y balanceaba constantemente sus pies mientras estaba sentado.

¿Has escuchado a ese ingrato? – dijo el maestro a su aprendiz.

Si, fuerte y claro, se ha olvidado de usted por completo.

Tal vez seré más joven que él, pero aún así yo le enseñé demasiadas cosas como para no mencionarme, aparte, ¡Él no debería ser el nombrado, debería ser yo!

Maestro, ya sabe la razón de que no lo eligieran...

_**Flashback:**_

_-¿Pero por qué él y no yo? ¡Respóndeme Número 361!_

_-Por eso mismo Número 661, ¿Acaso no lo ves? Eres demasiado agresivo, ya me tienes tomado del cuello._

_Número 661 no se había percatado de tener a su jefe del cuello, y lo soltó en acto reflejo tras darse cuenta; comenzaba a comprender todo esto._

_-No es que no quiera que seas nombrado, personalmente él no era mi favorito, lo que pasa es que eran demasiados los agentes que votaron por él, y muchos de tus alumnos te consideran un sádico..._

_Se dio vuelta en un instante y tomó suavemente a 361 del brazo, luego, con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro buscó su codo y por los bordes de este presionó fuertemente. Número 361 comenzó a gimotear de dolor._

_-¿Sádico? ¿Yo? ¿Sabes con quien hablas...? ¡Deberías tenerme más respeto! Serás el jefe de los KND, pero bien sabes quien soy yo._

_-Sí, sí, sí sé... – tartamudeó en el dolor -, por favor..., maestro..., suélteme..._

_-Pero no sigas diciendo mentiras sobre mi... – finalizó mientras lo soltaba -, nos veremos pronto, y te aseguro que te sorprenderé..._

**Fin Flashback**

Sí, algo de razón tienes...

Número 6 terminaba de recibir sus condecoraciones, la fiesta iba a comenzar. Número 661 estaba enojado y deseaba desquitarse.

Número 5, llama al resto de mis alumnos, haremos una clase intensiva en este mismo momento...

Inmediatamente jefe – Respondió su alumno y salió en busca del resto de sus alumnos.

Esto no quedará así... estoy seguro... no quedará así...

Rato después comenzaba la clase, no había faltado ninguno de sus alumnos, en realidad nadie se hubiese atrevido a faltar. Tal vez Número 661 era más joven que muchos, tenía siete años, pero daba una sensación de miedo su presencia a cualquiera que se le acercase.

Muy bien grupo de fracasados... Comenzaremos esta clase con una pequeña prueba – Número 661 estaba en un estrado en una colosal habitación de la Base Lunar donde impartía sus clases, se mantuvo un segundo en silencio, miró el miedo en los ojos de sus alumnos y prosiguió –, muchos de ustedes desearán ser como Número 6, ¿No es cierto? Pues bien, si siguen mis enseñanzas serán mucho mejores que él, yo fui su maestro, ¿Lo sabían? El día de hoy voy a recoger un nuevo alumno privilegiado, como Número 5. Para eso, hoy, Número 5 va a verlos luchar, realizar estrategias y desarrollar planes. El mejor de ustedes se unirá a Número 5.

Número 661 abandonó la sala y dejó a Número 5 a cargo. Él sabía que era un buen maestro en el fondo, a través del terror había creado a los mejores agentes de KND, muchos quedaban ligeramente traumatizados, pero, según él, era un pequeño precio para la gloria del poder. Y en este momento se dirigía a ver a un antiguo alumno: Número 361.

Entró a su despacho sin ningún ademán de cortesía y lo saludó con una maniática sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Tenemos que hablar... – dijo manteniendo su diabólica sonrisa.

¿Qué sucede Número 661?

¿Te has percatado que normalmente cuando un agente cumple trece años y es eliminado se une a los adolescentes y sabe demasiado sobre nosotros haciéndonos bastante... mmm... indefensos?

¿Qué insinúas?

Tengo algunas ideas bastante interesantes – tomó un poco de aire, esta iba a ser la primera parte de su plan de venganza –; la primera, crear un dispositivo para hacer que los eliminados olviden completamente todo lo relacionado con KND, así evitaríamos ser atacados por nuestros propios agentes.

Interesante, pero, ¿Crees que tú aceptarías ese destino? ¿O yo?

Tienes mucha razón, y eso ya lo había pensado; permitamos que algunos de los agentes más especiales, como nosotros, se nos permita seguir siendo de KND aunque seamos adolescentes.

Número 361 se vio asombrado

¿Sabes lo que estás diciendo?

Sí, por eso, sería secreto y sólo los más selectos, confiables y fanáticos de nuestra causa.

Lo voy a meditar... mañana te diré – terminó mientras daba una vuelta sobre su sillón, al terminarla, Número 661 ya no estaba ahí.

El gran maestro, o gran demonio, como era denominado por muchos caminaba contento por los pasillos de la Base. Todo marchaba sobre ruedas. Entró a su gran salón y vio a muchos de sus alumnos en el suelo, varios sangrantes y siendo atendidos por los que se entrenaban para ser enfermeras y enfermeros. Número 5 se acercó a él junto a una muchacha rubia y bastante alta.

Muy bien, ¿Quién diablos eres tú?

La Muchacha se vio un tanto atemorizada y pestañeó notoriamente de susto.

Soy... Número 86...

Mmm... muy bien, ¿Qué sabes hacer?

Especialista en alta tecnología – dijo en un susurro.

Una especialidad relativamente nueva y con bastante futuro, me alegra. Ahora dime tu edad.

La muchacha dudó.

Once años maestro.

Número 661 se quedó mirándola profundamente a los ojos, sabía que mentía, y eso lo hizo enojar. La muchacha sintió esa furia y se acobardó inmediatamente; se lanzó al suelo en posición fetal y se quedó así.

Dime la verdad – sentenció con notorio enojo, todos sus alumnos los estaban mirando, se percató de eso y se acercó lo más posible a ella y continuó con voz fraternal – Puedes confiar en mi.

Está bien – dijo en un murmullo trémulo –, tengo doce años y once meses.

La muchacha comenzó a llorar.

Te tengo una propuesta – le dijo sonrientemente Número 661 -, crea un dispositivo que borre la memoria selectivamente y alteraré tu edad en los registros de KND.

Número 86 apenas pudo asentir con un dejo de pánico, pero se sentía a salvo por las palabras de su maestro.

Dos meses más tarde 

Número 661 se estaba subiendo a un podio, el proyecto estaba casi listo; Número 86 había trabajado fabulosamente y había creado esa máquina de ciencia ficción en casi dos meses. Ya no la necesitaba, Número 5 podía encargarse de terminar el proyecto, pero en cambio, cada día era más evidente que 86 era una adolescente y no podía permitir que descubriesen los subterfugios que había creado para hacer que ella permaneciera entre las filas de KND.

Compañeros, Alumnos – comenzó mientras toda la Base Lunar estaba atenta a sus palabras –, tenemos un traidor entre nosotros – la tensión en el aire comenzó a sentirse fuertemente, todos se miraban los unos a los otros, unos cuantos gritos fueron ahogados y tras comenzar a inquietarlos prosiguió –, hay un adolescente aquí que ha alterado los registros y se ha hecho pasar por una persona de menor edad. ¡Esto es una grave traición y debemos castigar de manera cruel y brutal! ¡Esa agente es Número 86, de 13 años y un mes!

Todos los presentes se dieron vuelta a ver a 86, la cual estaba siendo apuntada por su maestro, ella comenzó a llorar, no podía ocultar su falta y confesó rápidamente, miles de bocas se abrieron y esa misma cantidad de agentes estaban perplejos.

Ella me traicionó diciéndome que era más joven – continuó Número 661 –, y la cobijé entre mis alumnos y por ser buena la respeté, entrené y cuidé. Y miren como nos ha devuelto ese favor... Creo que debemos apedrearla hasta que expíe sus culpas.

Si el público estaba anonadado por la adolescente entre ellos, ahora estaba en un estado de estupor al escuchar lo que les decía Número 661. Y de entre el público se levantó Número 85.

¡Yo creo que deberíamos eliminarla tanto a ella como a ti por ser sádico!

Todos los presentes comenzaron a vitorear a Número 85, tenía razón según ellos, ambos debían ser expulsados, y rápido.

Poco después ambos fueron expulsados de la Base Lunar, en esa época no se borraban las memorias, sino se amenazaban fuertemente a los que se iban de que evitaran irse al grupo de los adolescentes, Número 86 fue convencida rápidamente, con Número 661 no podían hacerlo así, por eso simplemente se le despojó de cualquier utensilio que pudiera usar para atacar a los KND y se le dejó en la calle, en la calle en un día de lluvia.

Llevaba ya más de dos horas, sentado en la vereda de la calle, triste, sólo y abandonado, la lluvia le daba una apariencia más penosa y parecía que estuviese llorando, aunque realmente sus ojos estaban enfocados en el odio.

¿Qué haces aquí pequeño? – dijo una voz tras él.

Número 661, ahora conocido como Nick, se dio lentamente la vuelta; reconocía esa voz.

¿Padre...?

**Interferencia**

**Transmisión Interrumpida**

Bueno, eso fue todo... espero que les haya gustado (Si sobrevivieron la lectura hasta aquí jejejeje). En la próxima entrega se presentará lo realmente interesante, o bueno, el inicio de la gran batalla, tal vez la más grande de todos los tiempos. En uno o dos capítulos más llegaremos al presente :D

Nos vemos, por favor, porgan un review antes de irse y espero que sigan leyendo la saga... Por favor a los que tenga en MSN o que lean mis posts en www.elforo.de/knd me insistan en continuar.

Se despide vuestro amigo y vecino

Master, the Gambler

(Conocido como Frostbite Q. Kelvin)

Y Sí, a la publicidad innecesaria!


	2. Flavius

Hola a todos mis querido fic-escuchas, bueno, debo agradecerles de corazón a todas las personas que se acercaron a leer este fic, muchas gracias, y espero que continúen llegando muchos para que me demuestren su contento para con este fic.

Otra cosa que cabe destacar antes de comenzar este nuevo capítulo es que el personaje 361 no guarda ninguna relación con un conocido mío que lleva ese número. El hecho es que se sintió un poco tocado por la actitud del personaje ya que no calzaba con la de él y me lo dejó de manifiesto; yo no lo había asociado a él, pero le pido disculpas de todos modos. Bueno, tal vez Napo haya pensado en él al crear a 361, pero, ¿Quién sabe?

Finalmente antes de comenzar deseo recalcar que este fic deberá su continuidad exclusivamente a la cantidad de reviews que reciba, no quiero tener que gastar horas de escritura para no ser leído. Por favor, no lo tomen como una amenaza, simplemente deseo que se manifiesten sobre mi fic.

Nota: Hay algunas partes bastante aburridas, lo siento, pero hay que dar explicaciones de varias cosas y mi cerebro está demasiado quemado por los estudios como para pensar una manera más amena de presentarlos.

**Fic:** Operación: T.R.A.I.C.I.O.N. (Parte Dos)

**Capítulo II:** Flavius.

Transmisión reestablecida. 

**Operación:** T.R.A.I.C.I.O.N.

**T**rasgresora

**R**epresalia

**A**parentemente

**I**neludible

**C**ontra

**I**ngrato

**O**perativo

**N**otable

Un tambaleante ser de cabellos rojos deambulaba por los pasillos de la base lunar. Alto, esbelto, de cabellera roja y ojos azules eléctricos. Merodeaba de una manera sospechosa, pareciese estar buscando algo, o tal vez acarreando, o tal vez, simplemente estaba triste. Y así se encontraba, triste por la ida de su maestro. Ya había perdido muchas de sus fuerzas, estaba débil, tanto mental como físicamente.

Cargaba entre sus dedos el arma favorita de su gran mentor, era un arma muy exótica, creada por su propio tutor algunos años atrás; era una hoz de plata muy curvada, la cual, en su pomo,. Poseía una larga cadena la sujetaba a una oscura y contorneada guadaña. Pocas veces la había visto en acción, pero las veces que la había visto, sus adversarios se orinaban de miedo. A este artefacto le llamaban la Cegadora de Almas.

Por orden escrita de su jefe; 361, se le había ordenado llevarla y guardarla en un lugar muy secreto de la Base Lunar, lugar que prácticamente sólo él, 85, y su jefe conocían, a este lugar le llamaban "la caja".

La caja era una habitación oscura, dentro de una burbuja de espejos polarizados a la cual nunca llegaban los rayos del sol, y en la cual se guardaban todas las armas y artefactos de legendarios agentes de la organización, así como la de los grandes villanos vencidos, y uno que otro documento que no sería conveniente que el resto de los agentes conocieran.

Depositó la Cegadora de Almas frente a una estatua de Número 661, esta había sido hecha unos años atrás cuando postulaba para ser considerado el mejor de todos los agentes de todos los tiempos, pero las elecciones se aplazaron, y se aplazaron y finalmente Número 6 fue electo. Sentía un poco de celos porque su maestro no había ganado ese título.

Se quedó un instante mirándola con la arma a sus pies, añorando algún día poder llegar a ser tan grande como su maestro. Suspiró. Estaba cansado y necesitaba descansar. Decidió sentarse en el frío suelo de la habitación, su mirada vagó por todas las cosas que habían ahí, realmente los KND tenían muchos ocultos que nadie tenía idea de su existencia. Miró a su derecha, luego a su izquierda, y se percató de un pequeño estante donde estaban unas cuantas carpetas con documentos.

¿De quién serán? Se preguntó. Se acercó y entre los documentos encontró una carpeta bastante gorda, rellena de papeles y fotos que sospechosamente tenía el número "661" en su lomo. Estaba inquieto por saber que contenían esos prohibidos documentos. Los abrió y tras leer un rato, perdió su vista en el vacío y dejo caer la carpeta.

Estaba shokeado. No podía creer lo que había visto entre esas hojas. Pero tuvo que reaccionar a la fuerza ya que a lo lejos escuchó unos pasos; tomó con toda la velocidad que poseía los documentos y los guardó entre su ropa. Segundos después entraba 85 a la Caja, con un semblante que demostraba cierta sospecha, pero Número 5 había camuflado sus emociones y estaba con un rostro triste y a la vez serio mirando a los ojos a su jefe.

-¿Por qué te demorabas tanto?

-Discúlpeme señor – mintió –, quedé fascinado observando la estatua de mi antiguo maestro.

La mirada de 85 se suavizó un tanto. Comprendía lo difícil que era ver a un maestro alejarse, el suyo ya llevaba bastante tiempo que había sido destituido y pertenecía al bando de los adolescentes. Una que otra vez debió enfrentarse a él, pero le costaba.

-Descuida, puedes quedarte meditando – suspiró mirando la estatua –, muchos extrañan a –273, y tú, que eras su más cercano alumno debes estar aún peor. Sé lo que es perder un maestro, así que te dejaré para que medites un rato, adiós.

85 dio media vuelta sobre sus talones y se retiró de ahí, dejando sólo nuevamente a Flavius con el archivo. Este tras ver la sombra de 85 desaparecer tras la puerta lo volvió a abrir, paseó sus dedos a través de las hojas, las leyó rápidamente, toda la información que había ahí le hizo doler la cabeza, todo lo comenzó a comprender, era demasiado. Lo volvió a cerrar. Y salió corriendo de la sala a la siga de 85, este se había detenido recalibrando una compleja máquina que permitía el acceso a la Caja.

-¿Por qué vienes tan acelerado?

-Estuve pensando... – dijo con un nudo en la garganta mientras tenía el expediente de su maestro entre su ropa – ¿Sabes algo de nuestro maestro antes de que entráramos a KND?

-No mucho, te recuerdo que entré a KND sólo un año antes que tú. Te recuerdo que tengo 11 solamente, entramos a la misma edad. Pero aún así Nick, nuestro maestro, ya estaba dentro de KND.

-¿En serio? ¿Tan joven?

-Sí, entró aproximadamente cuando tenía 3 ó 4 años... no recuerdo bien.

-¿Por qué tan joven? – exclamó Número 5 un tanto conmocionado.

-Hay demasiado rumores sobre eso, poco agentes quedan de esa época, tal vez deberías conversar con 361.

-Está bien, gracias.

Flavius prácticamente voló a una habitación de la Base Lunar que le correspondía, era como su habitación y oficina. Puso llave a la puerta y comenzó a leer el expediente. Todavía no podía creer lo que en ellos decía.

Cuando su maestro era muy joven se le había entregado un artefacto que contenía información vital para la continuidad de KND como una institución propiamente tal, pero él aún era muy joven para poder comprender la importancia de lo que había caído en sus manos. Nadie sabe como llegó a sus manos, pero si los adultos llegaban a poseerlo los niños se verían sumergidos en otra era oscura, algo tan oscuro como el Silencio. Este artefacto poseía información detallada sobre cada uno de los agentes de esa época de los chicos del barrio, aparte de, en forma no explícita, maneras demasiado fáciles para poder dominarlos, controlarlos y coaccionarlos hasta que fuesen adolescentes y se unieran al otro bando.

Varios agentes irrumpieron en la casa del joven en busca del artefacto. Pero este se negó a entregárselos ya que, aparte de ser un regalo, deseba saber que lo hacía tan especial para que viniesen fuerzas especiales a recogerlo. Los agentes estimaron que era muy peligroso el dar esa información a un niño tan pequeño y se lo arrebataron.

Pasaron algunas semanas, ese día había amanecido reluciente en la Base Lunar de los Chicos del Barrio. Pero grande fue la sorpresa cuando un agente llegó frente al jefe de la Base y le dijo: "Señor, estamos rodeados". Unos cuantos chocolates salieron disparados rociando el suelo de la estancia. El jefe se aproximó a una pantalla y vio a Nick en la pantalla con un traje espacial. "Acaso no es de mal gusto robar algo que le pertenece a otro", preguntó en tono sarcástico.

Con estas palabras comenzó una gran guerra entre los adolescentes y los Chicos del Barrio, este pequeño individuo sabía como aprovechar todas y cada una de las ventajas de los adolescentes y como minimizar los puntos fuertes de los Chicos del Barrio. Fue una ardua lucha, por poco la Base Lunar fue destruida. Poco después de un mes de guerra donde muchos de los militantes de ambos lados habían sido casi mortalmente heridos Nick decidió realizar una junta secreta para determinar un cambio de bando. La reunión se llevó en un cónclave de diez horas entre los cuatro más altos rangos de KND junto a Nick y tras ese período salió Nick con una sonrisa triunfante, no tan compartida por los altos mandos de KND, pero aún así estaban satisfechos. Habían logrado cambiarlo de bando, pero prácticamente de ser un enemigo de KND se había vuelto prácticamente un dios entre mortales. Todos debían presentar sus respetos y serle serviciales. Muchos encontrar demasiado extraño que un infante tan joven poseyera esas habilidades, hubieron miles de especulaciones, pero nunca se llegó a nada.

Tiempo después, con el ego muy en alto fue nombrado instructor en jefe de los Chicos del Barrio, puesto que empleó hasta hace poco tiempo. También encontró algunos documentos más recientes en los cuales se demostraba que se estaba tejiendo una emboscada contra él frente al siguiente acto sádico que hiciera. Era obvio ahora que tratara tan mal a los otros porque él había sido maltratado en primer lugar por ellos, aparte conspirar en su contra. Probablemente habían elegido a Número 6 como el mejor de todos los tiempos para instarlo a actuar de esa manera. ¡Todo había sido una trampa!

Número 5 dejó de leer. Guardó el archivo donde debía estar en la caja y salió de allí rápidamente. Debía vengar y limpiar el nombre de su maestro, pero justo en ese momento una pregunta cruzó por su mente, algo que había leído en ese informe y que lo perturbaba; estaba entre sus crímenes: "¿A qué se referían con "Pactos con la Paradoja"?". En eso recordó que debía dar las clases a los novatos ya que él ahora el maestro en jefe.

Pasaron unas horas y ya se estaba devolviendo de su salón de práctica hasta su despacho; estaba satisfecho, les había sacado hasta la última gota a los novatos y a los no tan novatos. Se sentía tan bien; relajado.

Se tiró sobre un sofá que poseía y comenzó a meditar sobre eso de la "Paradoja", no tenía ni idea que significaba, e ir a buscar un diccionario no era algo en que un niño de su edad pensaría hacer.

Luego de mucho meditarlo, y varias sodas bebidas, decidió la manera de limpiar el nombre de su maestro; se volvería jefe de esta organización y lo dejaría reintegrarse. Sí, eso haría. Pero le volvió a cruzar una duda por la cabeza, "¿Cómo era posible que un niño de tres años hubiera convencido a los adolescentes a acompañarlos en una lucha contra los KND? y ¿Cómo había logrado obtener tantos beneficios?". Se levantó, estiró un poco su ropa y se dirigió a hablar con 361.

-Es hora...

La cabellera roja volvió a tambalear a través de los pasillos de la Base Lunar. Esta vez sin dudas, sin temores y sin preocupaciones; sabía que debía hacer y estaba dispuesto hasta las últimas consecuencias por lograrlo. Su maestro se lo merecía; él se lo merecía.

**Interferencia**

**Transmisión Interrumpida**

Demonios... ¬¬ Había hecho una bonita despedida pero por alguna razón del tipo X no se guardó como debía ser y debo hacer una completamente de nuevo... Como sea... JEJEJE

¡Hola a todos! (Una vez más), espero que les haya gustado, personalmente creo que no fue una obra de arte ni mucho menos, pero al menos logré terminar una idea que tenía metida en la cabeza. Fue arduo concluir este capítulo, se me olvidaban varias veces varios detalles y cosas por el estilo. Y tuve una pequeña confusión con las edades de Número 5 y 661, espero que no afecte el fic. JEJEJE... Bueno... me acabo de dar cuenta que el computador había salvado de milagro la despedida antigua... así que aquí les va (No era tan bonita de todos modos XD)

_Hola a todos, mi más sinceros agradecimientos a todos los que se molestaron en dar una ojeada a este fic que cree para ustedes y vuestro entretenimiento. _

_No sé que más decir aparte de que los dos siguientes capítulos serán en especial entretenidos (A diferencia de este). _

_Nos vemos, por favor, porgan un review antes de irse y espero que sigan leyendo la saga... Por favor a los que tenga en MSN o que lean mis posts en www.elforo.de/knd me insistan en continuar._

¿Ok? Esa era originalmente la despedida... ¿Un asco no? JAJAJA, pero de todos modos es verdad lo que dice en ella. Estoy muy agradecido por las personas que me dejaron reviews para este capítulo. Muchas gracias :D

¡Ahora SI! ¡¡¡Saludos personalizados!

**Matildenumbuh14:**

No me las di de vago. ¿Viste? Jejeje, estoy invirtiendo tiempo de estudio en terminar este fic, así que espero que de frutos. Gracias por tu review :D

**Napo-1:**

Oh, the flattery... How I love it XD Muchas gracias por los halagos. Ya terminé este capítulo y se viene otro en un tiempo más, muchas gracias por el apoyo y que te vaya bien.

**Axia:**

Gracias. Y bueno... ¿Acaso todo tiene que ser siempre blanco y bueno? ¡Pues no! JEJEJEJE, XD La maldad brota por todos lados si uno tiene el lente bien enfocado. Y bueno, este es un pequeño prototipo de cómo sería esa maldad. MUAJAJAJA. No me hagas caso, estoy divagando XD JAJAJA

Y eso es todo... ok? JAJAJA XD ¿Alguna duda? Bueno, si desean especular de lo que pasará sería bastante de mi agrado jejeje, siempre es interesante saber lo que piensan los lectores.

Se despide vuestro amigo y vecino

Master, the Gambler

(Conocido como Frostbite Q. Kelvin)

Y Sí, a la publicidad innecesaria!


	3. El sector Alpha

Hola a todos, estoy muy agradecido por todos los reviews que he recibido de vuestras dadivosas personas, espero que sigan llegando y llenando mi bandeja de entrada. Muchas Gracias a todos.

Bueno, les daré un pequeño preámbulo sobre algunas cosas, primero, no sé si lo mencioné en el capítulo anterior, pero tuve algunas confusiones con las edades y a eso se debe a que ingresó tan joven. Aparte, yo creo que KND no haría mal incluyendo entre sus filas a Joey Beattles... no creen? XD.

Aps, bueno, el preámbulo, el preámbulo; en este fic se mostrará mucho sobre el pasado de Nick y algunas cosas de las reacciones de Flavius tras el abandono de KND por parte de su maestro. Advertencia: Estén muy atentos, que puede que luego no se den cuenta de algunas cosas interesantes.

Finalmente antes de comenzar deseo recalcar que este fic deberá su continuidad exclusivamente a la cantidad de reviews que reciba, no quiero tener que gastar horas de escritura para no ser leído. Por favor, no lo tomen como una amenaza, simplemente deseo que se manifiesten sobre mi fic.

Nota: Hay algunas partes bastante aburridas, lo siento, pero hay que dar explicaciones de varias cosas y mi cerebro está demasiado quemado por los estudios como para pensar una manera más amena de presentarlos.

**Fic:** Operación: T.R.A.I.C.I.O.N. (Parte Tres)

**Capítulo III:** El sector Alpha

Transmisión reestablecida. 

**Operación:** T.R.A.I.C.I.O.N.

**T**rasgresora

**R**epresalia

**A**parentemente

**I**neludible

**C**ontra

**I**ngrato

**O**perativo

**N**otable

Flavius se encontraba aburrido, de brazos cruzados observando de mala gana el escenario. Se encontraba nuevamente en el gran salón de la Base Lunar; hoy era un día triste para la organización, uno de sus buenos hombres debía retirarse, un excelente espía. Pero a Flavius ya no le interesaba, su trabajo era simplemente presenciar el espectáculo y si el agente que iba a ser eliminado decidía por tratar de escapar él debía con un grupo de fieros soldados detenerlo.

-Compañeros – comenzó Número 361 –, deseo entregarle la palabra a nuestro gran espía, el más grande de todos, un agente digno de admiración, su nombre es sinónimo de excelencia...

-Vamos 361 – intervino 85 –, que el público se va a aburrir...

-¡Oh! Lo siento mucho – dijo avergonzado a 86, luego volvió su mirada al público y prosiguió –, mis estimados, con ustedes; ¡Leonard, número 25!

Un escuálido muchacho moreno, de grandes ojos azules se acercó al estrado, sus compañeros de equipo se encontraban llorando detrás suyo, ya era el segundo en irse, poco antes 15 lo había hecho y no faltaba para que 35, 45 y 55 los acompañaran en ese fatídico recorrido.

Número 55 se acercó y le entregó un micrófono. Leonard se sintió conmovido, estimaba mucho a su amiga y a toda la organización de KND, no quería dejarla.

-¡Qué fastidio! – pensó Flavius desde su asiento –, ese equipo era bueno, pero no el mejor y hacen tanto escándalo por ellos. Eso me enfurece, yo y los míos deberíamos ser los felicitados.

Leonard se acercó al micrófono, observó los alrededores, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y comenzó:

-Agentes, compañeros, amigos todos – inició con sus siseante voz, casi era como escuchar a una serpiente, el coliseo estaba mudo, atento a las siseos –, hoy es un día triste, no lo debería ser para ustedes sino para mi. Yo he dado todos los años en los que he estado en esta organización para ayudar a los niños a combatir la tiranía de los adultos y de los adolescentes. Ahora, aunque no es mi voluntad, debo integrarme a ellos. Ruego que este paso no sea perjudicial para ustedes ni para mi, ruego que aunque pierda mis conocimientos nunca los ataque ni sea manipulado por los adolescentes... Ojalá que mis plegarias sean escuchadas...

La pequeña 35 se acercó con una triste mirada en sus ojos.

-Feliz cumpleaños 25... – dijo entre sollozos.

-Gracias 35 – respondió con ternura –, pero nunca he tenido un cumpleaños tan triste...

Leonard, conocido como Número 25 apagó las velas y cumplió la primera parte de la condena. Luego fue llevado a la recámara de eliminación, Flavius se reincorporó de su silla y siguió al nuevo eliminado a través de un pasillo.

-Número 5, cuida de los Chicos del Barrio...

Flavius lo miró de reojo, pocas veces habían tenido la oportunidad de cruzar palabras, pero él sabía que Leonard sentía una cierta admiración por él.

-Descuida... – respondió un tanto desconcertado.

Ahí estaba el prototipo de la máquina que hace algún tiempo había creado la discípula de Nick; 86, todavía imperfecta, pero una obra de arte en el fondo. Flavius sabía lo que iba a pasar, por eso estaban sólo él, 85, 361 y Leonard.

-Grita Lenny... – dijo 361.

-¿Qué? – respondió con duda Número 25.

Flavius lo tomó del codo y comenzó a apretárselo con mucha fuerza. Esa era una de las técnicas favoritas de su maestro. Leonard comenzó a gritar inmediatamente y muchas luces se comenzaron a prender y apagar. Tras el suplicio apareció entre la nada pareció un colosal chiquillo de cabellos largos; el antiguo Número 15.

-¡15! – dijo con sorpresa Leonard, tras ver a su compañero mientras se sobaba el codo - ¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Lo que sucede – comenzó a explicar rápidamente – es que nuestro grupo ha tenido tanto éxito en sus misiones que se le ha permitido continuar tras la eliminación.

-¿O sea sigo siendo un Chico del Barrio?

-Si, pero debes disimularlo, estar entre los adolescentes y ser uno de ellos – explicó rápidamente Flavius –, ahora debes salir y pretender que te borramos la memoria, ¡Rápido!

-Eh... Está bien – dijo tembloroso Leonard.

Leonard salió disimulando no entender nada, su grupo estaba llorando, eso le rompía el corazón. Pero entendía que debía evitar decírselos. Flavius estaba un tanto asqueado de tanta emotividad y se apresuró a volver a su recámara; pronto debería dar clases y deseaba leer algunas cosas más del expediente.

En la ida a su "oficina" se encontró con varios de sus alumnos y los instó a que fuesen a clases más tarde. Y respondió una que otra duda de los agentes que llevaban poco de salir de la Base Ártica.

Finalmente tras llegar, abrió su pequeña nevera, sacó una soda, se arrellanó en su cómodo sillón y continuó leyendo. No habían encontrado nada sobre eso de haber tratado con la Paradoja, pero creía haber escuchado algo sobre eso de su maestro. Ojeó el colosal compendio y repentinamente una subcarpeta se cayó al suelo desparramando algunas páginas, las recogió e inmediatamente le llamó la atención; era sobre un ataque a la casa de Padre hace algún tiempo atrás: La captura de Padre. Eso realmente le llamó la atención.

Comenzó a leer, estaba asombrado. Entendía que habían muchos detalles y datos que habían sido omitidos, pero para su suerte su maestro le había contado algunas anécdotas dispersas entre miles de conversaciones y todas juntas junto al documento terminaban la información. Se reclinó en su sillón y comenzó a imaginar, imaginar ese momento.

_Flashback:_

_Era una triste mañana, el paisaje que se podía observar por la ventana era mucho peor que deprimente; el espacio infinito. Nick cada vez que lo observaba sentía un gran sentimiento de vacío; él era tan pequeño y el universo tan grande; era una vista sobrecogedora._

_Se levantó de su cama bostezando sin ningún pudor. Miró a un lado, luego al otro como si buscase algo mientras se rascaba la espalda; y encontró lo que buscaba: su clásica ropa, ropa bastante sobria y conservadora._

_Tomó una ducha. Su habitación parecía casi de hotel de cinco estrellas, tenía una especie de bañera de burbujas y todos los lujos que podría desear un niño en su alcoba, de todos modos lo merecía; él era el creaba a los grandes agentes, él era el gran maestro. Hoy le tocaba ir a asustar unos cuantos cadetes en la Base Ártica, por eso no estaba con todos su ánimos; no podía asustarlos mucho._

_Ya había terminado de bañarse y vestirse y con mucha pereza se acercaba a la perilla de su puerta cuando, tras abrirla, escuchó una potente alarma. Era una grave emergencia, o por lo menos eso intuyó, la alarma hacía vibrar todas las ventanas con gran violencia. Corrió hacia el gran auditorio donde ya se encontraba ahí 361 explicando la delicada situación en la que se encontraban; un importante agente había sido secuestrado: Número 6, su mejor alumno, Esteban Rendón._

_Nick estaba casi enojado tras saber que en una rutinaria excursión a las cercanías de la casa de Padre este había logrado capturarlo. Lo reprendería al volverlo a encontrar. Se decidió y se levantó. Nadie estaba muy seguro si debían ir a rescatarlo o no; Padre aparentemente tenía un nuevo aliado. Ahora levantó la mano y dijo:_

_-Yo y el sector Alpha nos volveremos a reunir y atacaremos la mansión de Padre._

_Hubo un gran silencio, únicamente tres veces antes en la historia de KND se había conformado el grupo Alpha y habían sido en catástrofes colosales. Número 361 miró a Nick a los ojos y comprendió que tenía razón, no tardaron mucho y conformarlo, eran cinco, pero los cinco mejores._

_-Muy bien, déjame ver si lo entendí bien – dijo 361 tras conformado el grupo y en privado con Nick–, son: Número 661, o sea tú, Samantha Weatherby; Número 91, Yeoshuá Volosky; Número 123, Piere Nercaseaux; Número 159 y finalmente Matsumoto Isabasaki, Número 209._

_-Exacto, ellos ya se encuentran afuera a la espera de nuestra misión._

_-Muy bien, te acompañaré – respondió un tanto preocupado 361, él sabía que esos eran por mucho sus mejores hombres, y perder a uno de ellos en esto significaría una gran calamidad._

_Una vez afuera Número 361 les explicó a todos la misión: Esteban Rendón estaba cautivo en la casa de Padre, aparentemente ahora era aliado de un genio maligno, no se sabía mucho de él, sólo que estaba loco y era un gran científico. Finalmente les deseó suerte y los dejó irse; el grupo Alpha estaba impaciente de realizar su primera misión._

_-Esto será fácil – dijo a viva voz Número 159, Piere Nercaseaux, mientras sacaba su fiel honda -, mi sector ha vencido varias veces los planes de Padre, y ahora con ustedes será mucho más fácil._

_-¡No seas tan confiado Piere! – le contestó Número 91; Samantha Weatherby, mientras estaba sentada en el suelo abrazando sus rodillas y con su rostro escondido detrás de estas –, sabes que Padre es de temer y confiarnos es lo último que podemos hacer, mi Sector ha sido atacado muchas veces por Padre. Y muchos han sido torturados por él... Esos recuerdos... son... tan... terribles..._

_-Pero Sammy – respondió Piere –, no seas tan llorona, tu Sector nunca ha sido muy bueno, pero ahora estás con los mejores._

_-Tiene razón Samantha – continuó Número 209; Matsumoto Isabasaki, mirando de reojo mientras observaba al horizonte._

_-¡Pero vamos! ¡No se desanimen! ¿Qué mejor que luchar todos juntos? Somos los mejores, y ojalá la pasemos bien en esta gran misión – dijo casi gritando Número 123; Yeoshuá Volosky._

_-Silencio – dijo calmamente Número 661 –, ya he planeado algunas cosas, gracias a unos planos que ha extraído Samantha hace un tiempo de la mansión de Padre he definido una estrategia a seguir – estiró un plano y comenzó a explicarle a su equipo, el cual quedó asombrado de los nuevos implementos que Padre tenía ahora._

_-¿Y realmente vale la pena? – dijo Matsumoto con voz cansada. Todos los observaron con reproche, pero sabían en el fondo que era demasiado complicado, incluso para ellos._

_-Sí, vale la pena – respondió Nick –, ese agente es de los mejores. Además, es nuestro deber._

_-Entonces, ¡Que la fiesta comience! – Gritó Piere mientras apuntaba a un imaginario Padre con su honda._

_Pasaron algunas horas antes de que llegaran a la casa de Padre, fueron depositados en el patio, un tanto lejos de la mansión en si debido a que era muy peligroso dar aviso de manera tan obvia de que estaban llegando. Pierre alzó la vista y con su vista de águila miró a los alrededores. Un tanto de miedo y palidez se notó en su rostro._

_-Nick, hay una horda de robots que vienen para acá._

_-¿Qué? – dijo Nick - ¿Cómo nos descubrieron?_

_-Probablemente no activaron el equipo de invisibilidad contra radares cuando nos dejaron aquí – respondió seriamente Matsumoto._

_-¡Demonios! – dijo Nick._

_-Nos van a matar... nos van a matar – comenzó a decir Samantha._

_-Descuiden – dijo Piere con una amplia sonrisa – Yo me encargo de ellos._

_Pierre se elevó por encima del pasto alto y con su honda comenzó a apuntar contra uno de los gigantescos robots que se acercaban hacia ellos, eran unos monstruos hechos de un metal oscuro, de unos cinco metros de altura y llenos de sierras y espadas con las cuales rebanarían fácilmente a cualquier entrometido que se les acercara. Estaban a más de cuatrocientos metros, un tiro casi imposible para una honda, pero Pierre estiró la banda elástica, que era increíblemente gruesa muy por detrás de su cabeza, tenía ambos brazos estirados; soltó la carga de la honda la cual voló varios segundo a través de aire hasta que impactó al primero de los robots el cual estalló lanzando algo semejante a metralla a dos de los que estaban en las cercanías haciéndolos estallar también._

_-¡Qué les lanzaste! – gritó Yeoshuá._

_-Les lancé una M.A.R.B.L.E. – respondió inmediatamente Pierre con una gran sonrisa mientras apuntaba contra otra máquina._

_-¿Pero que las M.A.R.B.L.E. no sirven exclusivamente contra barcos?_

_-Bueno, ahora vez que no exclusivamente – respondió riéndose mientras hacía estallar otras pocos monstruos metálicos; los últimos._

_-Compañeros... creo que debemos apurarnos... – comenzó a hablar tímidamente Samantha –, ya deben saber que estamos aquí... nos van a empezar a bombardear..._

_-Tienes razón Sammy – respondió Nick –, ¡Ocúltanos!_

_-De acuerdo._

_Samantha sacó de su mochila una lona creada por ella de alta tecnología la cual logró camuflarlos perfectamente con el verde pasto del jardín de la mansión. Todos estuvieron muy contentos con esa manta, excepto Pierre al cual le faltó un robot por destruir._

_Comenzaron a avanzar a través del jardín dando la mayor cantidad de rodeos posibles para evitar que pudieran predecir la trayectoria por la cual entrarían. Pasaron algo más de una hora vadeando la seguridad del jardín hasta que llegaron a una de las murallas, era ya obvio que tras entrar sabrían donde estaban, así que ya no valdría la pena seguir con tanta sutileza._

_-Oye, Pierre préstame una de esas... – dijo Yeoshuá._

_Pierre le entró una M.A.R.B.L.E., Yeoshuá sacó algunas herramientas y comenzó a modificar el arma con una serie de pinzas y diferentes objetos que encontró botados en los alrededores. Finalmente había creado una pequeña esferilla de color morado, la cual impregnó en barro y la dejó pegada a una de las paredes, luego, como si esa esfera morada fuese como un gel lo repartió en forma de una letra "U" invertida y le ordenó al resto del equipo que se alejara. La hizo estallar creando una seguidilla de suaves explosiones que apenas eran perceptibles, ese sector de la pared cedió creando un diminuto agujero por donde apenas entraban y nadie tomaría en cuenta._

_-Excelente – dijo contenidamente Nick –, ahora, Samantha, tú te escabullirás y tratarás de apagar los sistemas de defensa; ellos no saben cuantos somos por lo cual nosotros atacaremos directamente concentrando las fuerzas en nosotros y despejando tu camino, luego nos reuniremos en la antesala e iremos a darle unas pataditas a Padre._

_Todos asintieron frente al plan de Número 661 y comenzaron con la operación. Samantha se escabulló por el agujero con gran facilidad y comenzó a arrastrarse por el techo del corredor, sus compañeros la miraron con admiración; ella conocía a la perfección la casa de Padre, muchas veces había sido traía ahí para ser torturada, o para rescatar a sus amigos, aparte del hecho de ser bastante bonita y ser tan disimulada como si de un caracol en el tejado se tratara, pero con la velocidad y gracia de un jaguar._

_Yeoshuá miró al resto de sus compañeros al ver que Samantha se había perdido ya de vista y mostró unas cuantas bombas que había preparado mientras en su rostro se creaba una amplia sonrisa y con un gesto irónico, simulando cámara lenta las lanzó por el pasillo opuesto. Todos se cubrieron y en unos pocos segundos más una de las alas de la mansión de Padre estalló y voló por los aires fragmentándose en una lluvia de astillas._

_-Excelente trabajo Yeoshuá – dijo Matsumoto._

_-De nada – respondió mostrando sus dientes en una sonrisa tétrica._

_Todos entraron, una gran polvareda los encubría y caminaron ágilmente a través de ella, varios metros. El polvo no bajaba y encontraban demasiado sospechoso el ambiente: demasiado silencio._

_-Aquí algo me huele mal – dijo Matsumoto de reojo a sus amigos._

_-Probablemente seas tú – respondió al instante Yeoshuá._

_-Silencia – sentenció Nick –, hay robots cerca, los puedo sentir._

_-Déjalos venir – dijo pretenciosamente Pierre estirando su honda._

_Entonces se disipó el polvo, en efecto habían caminado en la dirección correcta, pero gracias a la niebla no se habían percatado que ahora estaban rodeado de robots, unos robots llenos de laceres y armaduras sofisticadas de última generación._

_-Estamos rodeados – dijo pausadamente Matsumoto mientras desenfundaba una katana láser._

_-Bravo eres un genio – le respondía Yeoshuá mientras sacaba desde dentro de su abrigo una serie de pequeñas granadas de fragmentación y explosivos varios._

_-Descuiden amigos – gritó Nick tratando de apaciguar los ánimos mientras desenfundaba su arma legendaria: Cegadora de Almas –, podemos contra ellos..._

_-Les apuesto el almuerzo del fin de semana a que yo mato más – dijo Pierre mientras cargaba su honda con unas cuantas municiones._

_-Si tanto anhelas perder – respondió Matsumoto mientras se lanzaba con su katana contra uno de los robots rebanándolo en dos - ¡Uno!_

_-¡Maldición – gritaron el resto al unísono –, no ganarás Matsumoto!_

_-Muy tarde, dos..._

_Y entre miles de disparos de láser comenzaron a dar lo mejor de si contra los nefastos robots. Eran débiles, eso era notorio, pero eran demasiados, cada vez que mataban uno aparecían dos en su lugar y tras llevar algunos minutos peleando parecía que hubiesen más que cuando comenzaron._

_-¡Demonios, - gritó Nick – Yeoshuá, lanza la bomba en la que andabas trabajando!_

_-De acuerdo jefe – dijo Yeoshuá mientras descargaba su mochila, presionaba unos botones de un aparato de muchas luces que habían en el interior de esta, luego, sirviéndose de la oreja de la mochila tomó impulso y la lanzó por encima de los robot – ¡Cuerpo a tierra!_

_Entonces estalló la bomba destruyendo cientos de robots._

_-Mil doscientos uno, mil doscientos dos... – contaba Yeoshuá mientras caían las cabezas – creo que gané._

_-Son mil doscientos cuarenta – terminó diciendo Matsumoto –, superaste al jefe por un robot..._

_Entonces las cadenas de la Cegadora de Almas se lanzaron contra Yeoshuá, el abrió sus ojos sorprendido "¿Su jefe se habrá enfadado tanto por eso?", a penas logró esquivar el ataque, y tras lograr hacerle el quite sintió un grave ruido metálico detrás suyo._

_-¡Casi me matas!_

_-Peores noticias – dijo Pierre indicando detrás de Yeoshuá._

_Este se dio la vuelta lentamente y vio la hoz de la Cegadora de Almas incrustada en la hojalata de dos robots que estaban apuntando directamente a él._

_-¡Maldición! – vociferó mientras golpeaba el suelo – Tal vez hubiera resistido esos disparos... ¿Por qué Pierre no fuiste tú el que les disparó?_

_-Calla y sigamos – le respondió Pierre._

_Simplemente refunfuñó y siguieron adelante en busca de Padre. Pasaron por unas cuantas pruebas más pero Samantha no se demoró mucho en desconectar el circuito de alarma y volver con ellos, lo cuales se encontraban en la antesala de donde se suponía que tenían a Esteban capturado._

_-¿Listos? – preguntó Nick._

_-Siempre – respondieron todos, con sus característicos tonos._

_Dieron una fuerte patada a la puerta y al entrar vieron un gran tubo de color verde, en el cual se encontraba suspendido Esteban, Número 6. Miraron en todas direcciones y vieron un sinfín de máquinas y herramientas muy extrañas y la mayoría aparentemente utilizadas para acciones sórdidas._

_-Este lugar me da escalofríos – dijo temblorosa Samantha –, me recuerda a la cámara donde me torturaron..._

_-Descuida, no pasará de nuevo – respondió rápidamente Pierre._

_Poco a poco se acercaron a Esteban. Todo estaba despejado, todo se veía aparentemente despejado y fácil. Yeoshuá se acercó al tablero que estaba a los pies del tubo donde estaba Esteban y comenzó a descifrar como liberarlo. Pasaron algunos minutos y cuando ya faltaba poco para que Esteban fuese liberado se escuchó una voz a la lejanía._

_-Vaya, vaya, vaya... – dijo Padre a contra luz de la puerta de entrada –, pero si son los Chicos del Barrio que vienen a rescatar a su amiguito._

_-No te saldrás con la tuya Padre – le gritó Nick._

_Padre iba a articular palabra pero un certero golpe de Pierre entre ambas cejas lo dejó tumbado inconsciente._

_-Bien hecho Pierre – gritó de felicidad Samantha._

_-Tal vez lo hayan vencido a él, pero les aseguro que están muy lejos de vencerme a mi... – dijo una voz macabra que provenía de entre los tubos y máquinas._

_-¿Quién eres? – gritaron al unísono._

_-¿Yo? – dijo con una ironía altamente notoria – Yo, yo soy A.N.S.W.E.R.._

**Interferencia**

**Transmisión Interrumpida**

No tengo palabras para describir lo contento que estoy por la cálida respuesta que he obtenido de ustedes. Bueno, eso y muchas cosas más, etc, etc, etc. XD

Ahora, mientas escribía y llegué al punto final pensé poner una nota de autor que digiere "_No sería este un buen lugar para cortar la transmisión_", luego me fijé en todas las páginas que llevo y me di cuenta que debía cortarlo. Lo siento, para la próxima será el resto, pero ya que entré en período de vacaciones podré avanzar más rápido.

¡Ahora SI! ¡¡¡Saludos personalizados!

**Número 10:**

¿Cómo se te ocurre? Este lo terminaré aunque muera en el intento. Jejeje, bueno, tú ya conoces a 661. Ha aparecido en nuestras misiones. ¿O no?

**Napo-1:**

Gracias por los halagos, muchas gracias. Me agradan y yo le agrado a ellos. ¿Ups... en que iba? A si, bueno, y volviste a aparecer... ¿Cómo la ves?

**Axia:**

Lo de pequeño, bueno, error de cálculo. Jejeje. Y sobre lo de Makita... bueno... este, ¡No ha dejado reviews! XD Y como la veo... en una de esas tendrás que traducirlo al inglés jajajaja XD

**Gaby:**

Bueno, en eso estoy... ¿No?

Y eso es todo... ok? JAJAJA XD ¿Alguna duda? Bueno, si desean especular de lo que pasará sería bastante de mi agrado jejeje, siempre es interesante saber lo que piensan los lectores.

Y no se olviden de ver el siguiente capítulo donde quedará, como se dice en buen chileno (Pero no con tanta grosería XD), la escoba XD jajajajaja. Capítulo 4: La ascensión.

Se despide vuestro amigo y vecino

Master, the Gambler

(Conocido como Frostbite Q. Kelvin)

Y Sí, a la publicidad innecesaria!


	4. La Ascensión

¡Hola! Hoy estoy muy feliz, mañana me debería llegar mi nuevo computador y a la vez debería terminar este capítulo. ¿Genial, no? Espero que estén de acuerdo conmigo.

Las novedades; he recibido más reviews y estoy muy feliz por eso, y si seguimos así, ¿Quién sabe? Haga capítulos más seguidos. Segunda novedad, a menos que Axia se eche para atrás con lo que conversamos, este fic sería traducido al inglés :D ¿Cómo la vieron? Eso sería genial, más reviews, más poder... o sea... ¿Eso lo pensé o lo escribí...?

Finalmente, preámbulo de este capítulo... mmm... La madre de las batallas, y retomaremos al final del capítulo a otro personaje muy importante. A todo esto, espero que se hayan percatado de esos pequeños detalles que voy sembrando en los capítulos anteriores.

**Fic:** Operación: T.R.A.I.C.I.O.N. (Parte Cuatro)

**Capítulo IV:** La ascensión

**Transmisión reestablecida.**

**Operación:** T.R.A.I.C.I.O.N.

**T**rasgresora

**R**epresalia

**A**parentemente

**I**neludible

**C**ontra

**I**ngrato

**O**perativo

**N**otable

Flavius se sobresaltó; "_¿Answer?_" pensó, él sabía que había sido la mano derecha de Padre por mucho tiempo y luego desapareció sin previo aviso. La información comenzó a fluir por su mente de golpe. Agitó la cabeza un segundo y siguió meditando sobre lo leído.

_Flashback:_

_-Hemos escuchado de ti - Matsumoto Isabasaki, número 209 –, pero nunca pensamos que fueras tan cobarde como para aparecer de entre las sombras_

_-Yo trabajo en las sombras mi joven amigo... – respondió con desdeño Answer –, ¿O será que le temes a la oscuridad?_

_-Dejen de hablar - terminó Piere Nercaseaux, número 159 –, yo a este tipo lo tumbo igualito que a Padre..._

_Estiró su resortera a un límite inesperado, y soltó una piedra que cruzó la habitación en menos de un segundo, pero Answer, con velocidad sobre humana esquivó la piedra. Todos quedaron estupefactos al ver a su compañeros fallar._

_-¡Fallaste 159! – gritó Yeoshuá Volosky, número 123, mientras entraba en un ataque de risa._

_-Dudo que me venzan – dijo Answer con voz altanera y pedante –, aparte, no tengo ganas de ensuciarme las manos con personas tan insignificantes como ustedes. Mejor que el mismo Número 6 se encargue de ustedes..._

_-¿Esteban? – dijo Samantha Weatherby, número 91, entre sollozos contenidos –, el nunca nos haría nada malo... ¿O no?_

_-Nos está tratando de engañar – sentenció Nick, Número 661, capitán del equipo –, amigos, yo me encargo de él... ustedes atrapen a Padre y recuperen a Esteban..._

_-Entendido jefe – respondió el japonés._

_Answer ya había partido de la habitación hace unos instantes, por lo cual Nick había debido correr a toda velocidad tras él mientras desenfundaba su poderosa arma, mitad guadaña, mitad hoz. Avanzó por un largo corredor el cual estaba inundado por un aroma a sustancias de laboratorio, eso provocó un respingo en su nariz, pero aún sabía por donde podía estar. Corrió a toda su velocidad hasta que finalmente lo encontró, estaba entrando a una recámara secreta que, según los datos de Samantha, era una ruta para escapar._

_-¡No escaparás vivo de aquí maldito!_

_-¿Quieres pelea pequeño agente?_

_-Seré pequeño... pero mis habilidades no lo son en absoluto..._

_661 lanzó con gran destreza la hoz hacia el pie de Answer, este poco tiempo tuvo para reaccionar y la hoz junto con la cadena se quedaron enganchadas en su pierna, y con un fuerte jalón lo derribó. Answer, que estaba sorprendido por la agilidad del muchacho desenfundó un arma futurista y comenzó a dispararle rayos. Nick con mucha dificultad pudo detenerlo aprovechando el filo de la guadaña, pero le resultaba muy incómodo y complicado._

_-Tengo una mejor arma que tú – le dijo Answer – Ríndete y seré piadoso contigo..._

_-¡Prefiero morir antes de rendirme frente a alguien tan desagradable como tú!_

_-Como prefieras..._

_Repentinamente Nick vio la solución; había un tubo en la parte superior del pasillo y sabía como aprovecharlo para su bien. Con un diestro movimiento de su cadena logró hacerla pasar por encima del tubo, Answer no prestó atención al movimiento; creyó que estaba tan desesperado que trataba de defenderse con la cadena._

_Entonces comenzó el milagro, jaló con el poco de fuerza que le quedaba la cadena. Answer ni se percató cuando el mundo se le puso al revés, ahora colgaba de un solo pie gracias a la cadena, aparte de estarse lastimando severamente el tobillo por la hoz._

_-¡Suéltame mocoso! – gritó furibundo y lleno de dolor Answer._

_-¿Ahora quién es el que suplica clemencia Answer?_

_Y con otro poco movimientos dejé envuelto en las mismas cadenas del arma al malvado Answer, este lo miraba con gran odio y enojo._

_-Veo que no eras tan rudo al final de cuentas..._

_-Ahora te ríes – dijo Answer mientras escupía al suelo –, pero me gustaría saber como estarán tus amigos ahora..._

_-Ya deben haber recuperado a Número 6 y capturado a Padre._

_-Ya quisieras – dijo entre risas Answer –, Esteban está bajo mi control y matará a tus amigos... Bueno, obviamente a menos que lo maten antes, lo cual dudo..._

_-¡Qué estás diciendo viejo loco!_

_-Lo que escuchas... – dijo con una sonrisa malvada –, sólo yo sé la cura..._

_-¡Me la dirás o te mato!_

_Nick ya estaba desesperado, y si Answer tenía razón el tiempo estaba en su contra. Tenía pocas opciones y decidió la más rápida; la amenaza, levantó la guadaña y apuntó directo a su garganta._

_-¿Amenazas? – dijo burlescamente – ¿Tan bajo has caído?_

_-Dime o te mueres viejo..._

_Answer deslizó de una de sus mangas algo que se asemejaba a un comunicador, y aprovechando la punta de sus dedos que aún se encontraban libres se lo entregó a Nick mientras sonreía con maldad en su rostro. Nick lo recogió con desconfianza, y sin despegar sus ojos de los del pérfido sujeto que tenía al frente. Puso el artefacto frente a él, para nunca perder el contacto visual con Answer; era demasiado escurridizo._

_-¿Qué quieres que haga con esto?_

_Answer lo miró risueño. Y el silencio perduró entre ellos unos instantes, Nick no podía perder más tiempo y debía actuar rápido; forzó a su mente a pensar deprisa, más rápido aún y comprendió. No era complicado lo que quería Answer, pero le daba muchas posibilidades de escapar. Le devolvió la mirada y con un hábil movimiento de su guadaña arruinó un tablero de la máquina por donde pretendía huir. Answer lo miró atónito con su boca abierta, Nick sonrió sobradamente._

_-Más te vale darme bien las instrucciones, que ya sé donde estarás... - dijo Nick con voz terroríficamente calmada - ¿Entendido?_

_Answer sólo lo miró con despreció: eso era suficiente. Nick comenzó su marcha veloz de vuelta, dentro de su mente esperaba que esto se solucionara rápida y limpiamente; su alumno estaba en peligro, su equipo también. Abrió de golpe la puerta al laboratorio de Answer pero lo que vio lo dejó frio de los pies hasta la cabeza; en el suelo yacía Samantha siendo atendida por Piere mientras un desesperado Matsumoto luchaba contra un ser imaginario haciendo que su katana volara por el espacio del laboratorio siendo asistido en esta lucha imaginaria por Yeoshuá que cargaba bombas entre sus dedos y las desparraba al aire._

_-¿Qué sucede aquí? - gritó energicamente Nick._

_-Nick - respondió Piere con gran velocidad, se notaban como las lágrimas fluían por sus ojos -, ese monstruo hirió gravemente a Samantha, y ellos dos no sé cuanto puedan durar..._

_-¿Durar contra qué? - gritó desesperado Nick -, ¡Aquí no veo nada que puedo hacerles daño, están luchando contra el aire y este ha dañado a la mejor agente femenina de KND!_

_-¿Cómo que no ves nada...? - respondió Piere con gran asombro._

_-¡Qué! ¿Acaso me vas a decir que están luchando contra algo?_

_-De hecho 661 - su voz ya parecía un tanto irritada, y hacia notar su descontento por la forma de hablarle -, ese "monstruo imaginario" casi mata a Samantha... ¡Acaso te has vuelto loco!_

_Nick se aburrió de esa charla sin sentido y se acercó a Matsumoto y Yeoshuá y les ordenó que cesasaran el ataque. Ellos se voltearon incrédulos ante esas órdenes, pero una explosión de una bomba de Yeoshuá mandó a los dos que peleaban contra el ser imaginario a volar por el laboratorio y aterrizar cerca de Piere, Nick se volteó y dijo con ironía:_

_-No me extrañe que Samantha esté dañada si el loco de Yeoshuá anda lanzando bombas contra sus propios aliados._

_-¿Qué? - gritó Piere - ¿Acaso no viste el gran poder que utilizó esa bestia contra ellos...?_

_-Te volviste loco..._

_-¡Cuidado!_

_Pero nada pasó. Nick miró a Piere con ironía, su pobre amigo se había vuelto loco. Sacó su comunicador y llamó a Answer._

_-¿Como van las reparaciones pobre diablo?_

_-¡Cállate! - le respondió Answer mientras se escuchaban unos ruidos de soldadora de fondo._

_-Bueno, y volviendo a los negocios... - dijo con voz seria Número 661 - ¿Qué le hiciste a mis compañeros?_

_-¿A Número 6? - dijo Answer jocosamente._

_-¡No! - respondió furioso - al resto de mi equipo..._

_Hubo silencio._

_-Alteré a Esteban, ahora tiene poderes... Pero nada a tus amigos..._

_-¡Bah! - respondió con desprecio - En este mundo no existen los "poderes"._

_Colgó y empezó a buscar a su camarada. Buscó entre los tubos, entre las mesas, debajo de los paneles y computadoras, debía hacerlo rápido, Samantha estaba en riesgo de muerte y no confiaba que sus "queridos" compañeros estuvieran en las condiciones mentales para socorrerla. Y en ese instante ocurrió; detrás de unos cables y vidrios rotos, escondido por unos leves vapores verdáseos se ocultaba su figura._

_-¿Esteban...? - dijo mientras apartaba unos tubos de su camino - debemos irnos... Samantha está herida y..._

_Número 6 tornó su cabeza y se quedó mirando a Nick con ojos vidriosos. Su semblante mostraba una mezcla de tristeza, cansancio y asombro, su boca ligeramente abierta, triste, sus ojos apuntando hacia arriba como si estuviera muriendo, pero su posición era extraña; parecía estar acechando. Abrió la boca para comenzar a hablar pero sólo un crujido emanó de su boca. Comenzó a tambalearse hacia Nick y este se percató de que estaba aún unido a muchos cables y tubos._

_-¿Qué han hecho contigo?_

_-Evolucioné - dijo con voz que más que vivo aparentaba estar muerto._

_-¿Evolucionar? - dijo extrañado - Mìrate a ti mismo alumno, pareces un zomby._

_-¿Acaso no me ves? Ahora soy más poderoso, más ágil, más... - paró un instante, respiró profundamente pero con dificultad y una especie de ronquido - feliz..._

_-Creo que te has vuelto loco igual que el resto..._

_-¿Loco? - dijo mientras tragaba aire - ¿Qué acaso no ves mis poderes...?_

_Estiró los brazos con violencia como si tratase de emitir algún tipo de poder pero Nick no vio nada brotar de sus estiradas manos, en ese mismo instante escuchó a uno de sus compañeros gritándole que se protegiera, pero él no entendía de que._

_-¿Qué...? - exclamó Número 6 - ¿Por qué no te afecta...?_

_-¿Será por que no me haces nada...? - tomó el comunicador - Answer... ¿Ahora como lo curo?_

_Se escuchaban aún los ruidos de tuercas y metal contra metal._

_-Simple, debes vencerlo y quitarle unos tubos que tiene en la espalda._

_-Gracias, tal vez te deje escapar si funciona... - dijo sonriente._

_-No necesito tu caridad... - dijo con repudio mientras cortaba la llamada._

_Nick guardó el comunicador y miró a su rival, sonrió macabramente enseñando todos sus dientes cual fiera dispuesta a saborear suculenta presa. Por su mente cruzar una y mil maneras de torturar a su "querido" alumno, realmente él en el fondo lo estimaba por ser el mejor, pero no aguantaba las tentaciones de masacrar o torturar a sus alumnos._

_- No te imaginas desde cuando he esperado esto... - dijo con los dientes muy apretados, ya parecía que se iban a resquebrejar._

_Sacó su arma; su fiel guadaña y hoz, y se puso en posición de batalla; su guadaña por sobre la cabeza lista para desgarrar cuellos y hacer rodar cabezas y la hoz casi escondida bajo sus ropas para atacar al estómago de improviso y bloquear ataques. Esteban se encontraba con sus manos en garras y sus ojos fijos en los de Número 661, dio dos pasos hacia él._

_-¿Seguro no sentiste ese poder?_

_-Estás loco..._

_Nick se avalanzó contra él y en menos de un segundo eliminó la distancia entre ellos y con un ágil movimiento de su guadaña le impactó con el mango directo en la cabeza y con la hoz cortó varios cables y tubos que tenía en la espalda. Esteban ni siquiera se inmutó, simplemente lo miró con cara de extrañeza._

_-Fallaste..._

_-¿Qué? - exclamó - pero si te di el golpe en tu cabeza._

_Comenzaron a batallar ferozmente, Nick movía con gran agilidad y estilo su arma predilecta mientras Esteban esquivaba algunas y otras las recibía de lleno, como si altura fuese diferente, pero aún así, no se notaba ningún efecto. Lanzó su hoz hacia uno de tubo que se encontraban sobre su adversario, se balanceó con su cadena y le dio una fuerte patada más por abajo de donde normalmente le estaba impactando, esta vez si se notó el impacto y Número 6 retrocedió varios pasos, este se lanzó nuevamente con una lluvia de golpes que con gran agilidad logró desviar aprovechándose del mango de su guadaña, y le respondió con un golpe en el entre piernas con el mismo mango seguido de un golpe a modo de batazo que lo hizo estrellarse contra unos tubos llenos de líquidos de olor fuerte donde estaban suspendidas las más exóticas criaturas. Se levantó enojado y se limpió la sangre de la boca. Arremetió contra él con más violencia y en un descuido logró apresar a Nick, este chilló casi al instante de dolor, sentía como sus costillas estaba cediendo y se dirigían a atravezar sus pulmones y corazón. La presa era demasiado fuerte, realmente había algo nuevo en él, se sintió un chasquido, era la primera en ceder, el dolor era insoportable, pero tuvo una idea. Utilizando la poca libertad que tenía en uno de sus brazos jaló la cadena de la hoz la cual hizo colapsar el tubo donde estaba enganchada y este cayó sobre Esteban tumbándolo. Nick se había salvado, respiró con dolor, pero con su clásica prepotencia se puso muy erguido y se limpió el polvo mientras comenzaba a meditar._

_Nick comenzó a comprender lo que podía estar pasando, había escuchado mucho tiempo atrás en un compendio de libros ocultistas sobre algunas cosas así. Ahora Esteban comenzaba a darle golpes tras comprobar que sus supuestos "poderes" no hacían efecto en él, pero él se limitaba a esquivarlo, estaba sumergido dentro de su propia mente haciendo reminiscencias sobre esos escritos. Ahí recordó: "La Paradoja"._

_La Paradoja era un efecto que se producía cuando la realidad se distorcionaba, era paradójico que en un mundo tan racional y poco creyente exista la magia y los poderes sobrenaturales, pero tal vez, este científico que se hace llamar Answer realmente logró crear algo de "magia" en Número 6, pero él al ser tan incrédulo simplemente podía ver la "realidad", bueno, tal vez no fuera la realidad debido a que todo el resto del mundo veía lo sobrenatural en él, pero él no, él no se dejaría vencer, y sabía como aprovecharse de esta ventaja._

_Entonces, desde los escombros volvió a surgir su rival, y con una furia inmensa este corrió hacia él para darle un golpe, lo bloqueó con el mango de la guadaña, jaló la cadena de la hoz y con un rápido movimiento le dejó atrapada la mano a esta "bestia", pero aún tenía la otra mano libre y esta emitió un golpe que no logró ser esquivado y sacó a Nick de todo pensamientos y casi de su propia consciencia, Número 6 miraba con algo que semejaba a una sonrisa a su maestro, lo tenía en el suelo listo para un golpe final, tal vez sería inmune a los poderes, pero Esteban sabía dar buenos golpes, aparte de ser más grande y de mayor edad que Nick. Pero este se limitó a sonreír, sabía que estaba en el suelo, pero también conocía quien estaba en ventaja._

_-¿Listo para morir... maestro? - preguntó con un dejo de cortesía._

_-Siempre lo he estado... - respondió pedantemente -, pero te aseguró que no seré yo quien sea el vencido hoy..._

_-¿Tan seguro estás?_

_-Si, tan seguro como que en realidad..._

_-¿En realidad que...? - preguntó con notoria duda._

_-No creo en ti... No creo en ti... ¡No creo en ti, ni en ninguna de las cosas que pretendes que haces, no creo en tus poderes, en que hayas herido a mis amigos y que los hayas asustado...! ¡No creo en ti!_

_Número 6 lo miró con extrañeza, rotó un poco su cabeza para asentuar aún más ese gesto, entonces comenzó la salvación de Número 661: Número 6 abrió repentinamente los ojos, estaba siendo jalado por algo invisible para los ojos de todos, sus muñecas y tobillos estaban aprisionados, estaba siendo arrastrado contra el piso. Se resistía, pero con cuanta más fuerza lo hacía con el doble de fuerza era jalado, finalmente quedó apretado y casi aplastado contra el suelo, Nick se levantó y lo miró desde su altura con prepotencia; de brazos cruzados y sonrisa de victoria._

_-Me las pagarás..._

_-Si... claro - y comenzó a reir histéricamente._

_Finalmente pasó algo bastante extraño; la materia sólida se comenzó a deformar y cubrió a Esteban, él sabía que en el fondo la Paradja actuaba cuando el tramado de la realidad se deformaba y esta actuaba tratando de solucionar el "desperfecto", o sea, quien o que la alteraba, en este caso era Esteban, y debido a su falta de creencia Esteban estaba perdido. Finalmente se lo tragó, y se regreso recibió a Esteban, sano y salvo. Estaba extrañado; según lo que sabía debía haber sido removido de esta dimensión y ser llevada a una aparte para condenarlo, pero así era mejor, podía llevarlo de regreso y así ser felicitado por sus camaradas KND. Lo tomó de la ropa y se lo puso sobre el hombro mientras guardaba sus armas, regresó a donde estaban sus amigos tras pasar nuevamente por esa casi jungla de tubos y cables. Y para su sorpresa se encontró con sus compañeros a duras penas luchando, luchando contra Padre._

_-¿Padre? - exclamó - ¡No había pensado en él!_

_Entonces vio que una bola de fuego iba en dirección a Samantha, la cual estaba inconsciente y no tenía manera de protegerse; debía hacer algo, soltó todo lo que acarreaba incluyendo a Esteban y su arma. Y se lanzó a cubrir a Samantha mientras era impactado por la bola de fuego, cayó inconsciente al instante._

_Comenzaba a abrir lo ojos, estaba un tanto adolorido y mareado, pero ya estaba mejor. En el cuarto estaba su compañero japonés haciendo guardia a su lado, cuando lo vio abrir los ojos gritó hacia afuera y una marejada de alumnos y altos funcionarios inundaron la sala. Lo felicitaban y le explicaron resumidamente lo que pasó. Samantha había muerto por sus heridas en la batalla contra Número 6, era una lástima, pero al menos, tras ese noble acto que había intentado hacer Nick, Esteban tomó fuerzas y utilizando algunos de sus nuevos poderes logró derrotar a Padre y Answer. Cuando supo de la muerte de su amiga se sintió triste, aunque en su rostro no mostraba sentimiento._

_-¿Muerta? Es una pena... - dijo con un leve tono de tristeza - pobre Pierre debe sufrir mucho..._

_-Tienes razón amigo - respondió Matsumoto._

_-¿Y qué pasó con Padre y Answer? - desviando el tema._

_-Los tienen prisioneros - dijo con satisfacción -, está tan contento el alto mando que van a retirar nuestros números para que ningún otro KND en el futuro los tenga y harán esculturas de cada uno de nosotros. Bueno, a Esteban también por haberlos capturado finalmente._

_Número 661 lo miró con asombro, casi nunca se daba ese honor, probablemente también iba a pasar algo que siempre esperó._

_-¡Fantástico! Y sabes si..._

_-Sí, también te darán esa mención por haber comandado el equipo, y a Número 6, a los dos juntos..._

_-¿Qué? - dijo casi como un grito._

_-Te recuerdo que capturó a Padre y Answer..._

_Nick prefirió quedarse callado, se sentía mal por no haber recibido ese premio tan grande él sólo, pero no podía mostrar sus sentimientos frente a todos los presentes._

_-Está bien... ¿Y cuando es la ceremonia?_

_Pasaron algunos días y tuvo lugar la ceremonia, ya habían recibido los primeros honores y ahora comenzaban los dos más importantes._

_-Bueno - comenzó Número 361 -, mucho se ha especulado y les confirmo, todos los rumores eran verdad - el público aplaudió con gran fuerza -, esta noche le daremos el máximo honor que se puede entregar a un KND. Desde los orígenes de esta gran organización muy pocos valientes han sido lo suficientemente aptos, dignos, nobles y buenos en sus labores como para obtener este título. Esta noche, se le entregará este honor al décimo octavo y al décimo noveno agente en la historia. Por favor grandes agentes, pasen adeltante, Número 6 y Número 661._

_Ambos estaban con sus más elegantes trajes, Nick portaba su arma en la espalda con las cadenas cruzadas en su pecho a modo de "X" y Esteban con una ropa simple, pero elegante que hacía mención de su rango, se les notaba la felicidad. Entraron juntos colmados de vítores y cánticos, pocas veces se veía a Número 661 sonreír, esta era una de ellas._

_-Queridos amigos, no sé que más decirles aparte de las más grandes y profundas felicitaciones; Número 6 ha eliminado al más grande de todos los villanos contra el cual nos hemos enfrentado, y a Número 661 lo felicitamos por ser cómplice de esta acción al salvar a Número 6 y haber sido su maestro - tras escuchar esto Nick frunció el ceño -, bueno, como líder de KND los nombro, con todo el honor que merece este colosal título, a ti, Número 6 como Super Número R y a ti, Número 661, como Super Número S..._

_El público estalló en aplausos; sabían que aunque fuesen toda sus vidas KND nunca volverían a ver tal nombramiento y menos un doble._

_-Ahora, ¿Jurarán llevar con honor este nuevo título - continuó 361 con la ceremonia - y seguir las enseñanzas del primer gran KND, Super Número A?_

_-Si, juramos - dijieron al unísono Nick y Esteban._

_Luego siguió un poco de protocolo de la ceremonia, luego una comida y terminó. Número 661 se despidió de su grupo y fue a su alcoba y comenzó a meditar; Esteban había logrado utilizar sus poderes después de haber sido "correjido" por la Paradoja, eso lo hizo estremecer de asombro, pero a su vez se dio cuenta de la nueva arma que podía utilizar contra cualquier adversario que hiciera "cosas raras", que era la magia para él, simplemente fiarse de su incredulidad, y en su máxima expresión: La Paradoja._

_Fin Flashback_

Flavius terminó, estaba asombrado. Pero después de unos instantes ese asombro se volvió furia, furia contra Número 6 y todos los que comandaban esta organización y ya sabía como hacerla colapsar.

Pasó algún tiempo. Y el último del sector L, del cual hace algún tiempo el gran Leonard, Número 25, había sido eliminado, ahora era el turno de 55, una jovencita rubia de ojos azules bastante bella, casi sentía pena de no volver a verla; alegraba el ambiente. Para terminar ese día, aparte de la eliminación de este último individuo, que realmente no fue eliminado sino que se reintegró a su sector ya adolescente, se esperaba una gran eliminación; Esteban Rendón, más conocido como Número 6, estaba ansioso de verlo caer, y así fue, fue eliminado y llevado a su casa sin saber nada de lo que había pasado. Número 5 festejó en su interior. Esto estaba caminando sobre ruedas y ya sabía que hacer, pero debía esperar un poco; sólo esperar, dos días.

Nunca dos simples días se habían hecho tan largos; sus clases le parecían interminables y sentía que sus alumnos estaban aún más incompetentes que lo de costumbre, eso lo hacía enojar, pero finalmente cumpliría su destino. Llamó a una colosal reunión donde se juntaron todos los KND del mundo, estaba un poco nervioso, la base lunar estaba repleta hasta los topes, nunca la había visto tan llena. Se felicitó a si mismo por haber reunido a tanta gente, se sintió influyente e importante. Sus jefes no tenían ni idea de lo que les iba a pasar, los miró de reojo desde su posición en el escenario y les dedicó una sonrisa malvada. Temblaba, pero cuanto dijo sus primeras palabras se le aclaró la voz y comenzó a hablar con astucia y elocuencia.

-Queridos compañeros - comenzó gritando, tenía un amplificador pero gritaba tan fuerte que prácticamente era innecesario -, he venido a hablarles de una gran injusticia que ha sucedido aquí mismo, en este mismísimo lugar sólo hace dos días - paró un segundo para que su público se mirara las caras y comenzara a especular -, todos sabrán que el gran Super Número R, o también conocido como Número 6 fue destituido, por favor no lloren, debemos afrontar la realidad. Pero ciertos funcionarios han estado haciendo trampa. - tanto Número 361 como 85 se sobresaltaron - Les contaré algo que se hace con algunos agentes que son eliminados; no son eliminados... - sus jefes se precipitaron al escenario y el resto de los agentes comenzaron a hablar entre ellos y abuchear a sus jefes - Les contaré, todo el sector L y muchos agentes a través del tiempo cuando cumplen 13 años no son destituidos y borradas sus memorias, sino se conservan en las filas de KND como agentes adolescentes, ¿Pero saben? Ese privilegio sólo se les da a los mejores de los mejores, ¿Y adivinen a quién no le dieron ese honor? Al mismísimo Número 6, ¡Le borraron la memoria! ¿Y saben por qué? ¡Por envidia, sólo por eso, y no sólo eso, han hecho todo lo posible para que esto se mantenga en secreto, pero ahora yo les digo todo esto a ustedes porque este gran engaño no puede seguir, los han engañado, a todos nosotros y deben pagar por eso, y por no darle una segunda oportunidad a nuestro gran amigo Esteban!

El público enardecido se levantó de sus sillas y fue en busca de todos los altos funcionarios apresándolos, por muy fuertes y hábiles que estos eran sucumbieron contra la masa.

-¡Compañeros! Yo digo que entre todos los eliminemos y tengamos seguridad de que fue cumplida su eliminación de memoria, además cazaremos a todos los KNDs que ya no deberían serlo y son adolescentes, no merecen ser de los nuestros, ¡Fueron elegidos de manera injusta, devolveremos a nuestro camarada 661 a nuestras filas ya que él fue eliminado intentando revelar esta mentira y finalmente - tomó aire, esta era la parte cúlmine de su plan, todos lo observaban y estaban atentos de lo que iría a decir -, yo, Número 5, ¡Me nombro líder de los Chicos del Barrio!

Todos estallaron en vítores, estaban de acuerdo, al fin y al cabo estaba con ellos, los apoyaba y les reveló esta gran mentira, o al menos eso ellos creían. No pasó mucho y los jefes fueron eliminados y llevados a una isla perdida en el Pacífico donde no volverían a molestar, el sector L y muchos otros KNDs adolescentes fueron capturados y condenados a una misma pena: siempre ser niños pero ser tratados para siempre como adultos; como dijo Flavius: "Deseaban tanto ser niños entre adultos, ahora son adultos entre niños". El liderazgo le sentaba a Flavius y vivía a gusto ahora y las cosas se hacían a su modo, entonces fue cuando recordó algo que debía hacer, había pasado tiempo, pero no era tarde aún. Descolgó el teléfono, marcó veloz y violentamente los números y esperó.

-¿Estará Nick? - preguntó.

-Sí - respondieron desde el otro lado con una voz fría y malvada-, soy yo Flavius... ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida?

Flavius le contó con entusiasmo lo que había hecho en su ausencia.

-Y eso eso todo maestro, ¿Y qué me dice de usted?

-Te felicito Flavius... Bueno, yo... mmm... - dijo como si estuviera pensando, luego su voz cambió a una misteriosa y sórdida - ni te imaginas lo que he hecho, ni te imaginas.

Y rieron juntos histérica y maléficamente.

**Interferencia**

**WOA! **Por fin terminé este capítulo, lo siento porque no siento que esté de lo mejor, pero lo tuve que hacer entrecortado ya que las pruebas me estaban abrumando y no podía evitar estudiar, era muchísima materia.

Bueno, no los aburriré con esta cháchara inútil. XD Simplemente les diré que en el próximo capítulo se narrará lo que hizo Nick mientras Flavius tomaba el control de KND. Ni se imaginan como seguirá esto... Seee... XD

No sé que más decirles, espero vuestros reviews, esta vez seré más generoso y esperaré uno menos que la vez anterior ya que me demoré mucho, pero que no se les haga costumbre, recuerden: Muchos reviews implican más calidad y velocidad XD.

Ahora los saludos personales!

**Número 10:**

Espero seguir y que la U no me corrompa en sus abismos estudiantiles... XD jajaja Sorry la demora... XD

**Gaby:**

Jajaja espero que este te haya gustado aún más... XD

**Napo:**

Gracias... gracias... me encantan sus halagos público querido XD

**Dany:**

Bueno... aquí está po XD jajaja... espero que no te haya descepcionado ya que tuve que hacerla medio apurado :P

**Axia:**

Simplecita, jajaja XD Igual estaba medio corto de tiempo... y don't worry... me hablation Inglish XD

Y eso es todo chavos XD Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo y gracias a todos los que han dejado reviews. Adiós!

Y no se olviden de ver el siguiente capítulo, donde se narrarán muchas cosas MUY interensates Capítulo 5: Lo que sucedió también.

Se despide vuestro amigo y vecino

Master, the Gambler

(Conocido como Frostbite Q. Kelvin)

Y Sí, a la publicidad innecesaria!


	5. ¿Cuánto vale un beso?

¡Hola a todos! Bueno… siento mucho el retraso, y probablemente me demore un poco más en esta entrega ya que justo hoy que parto escribiendo tengo poco tiempo y debo estudiar.

**Fic:** Operación: T.R.A.I.C.I.O.N. (Parte Cinco)

**Capítulo V:** ¿Cuánto vale un beso?

**Transmisión reestablecida.**

**Operación:** T.R.A.I.C.I.O.N.

**T**rasgresora

**R**epresalia

**A**parentemente

**I**neludible

**C**ontra

**I**ngrato

**O**perativo

**N**otable

Llevaba ya más de dos horas, sentado en la vereda de la calle, triste, sólo y abandonado, la lluvia le daba una apariencia más penosa y parecía que estuviese llorando, aunque realmente sus ojos estaban enfocados en el odio.

-¿Qué haces aquí pequeño? – dijo una voz tras él.

Número 661, ahora conocido como Nick, se dio lentamente la vuelta; reconocía esa voz.

-¿Padre...?

-Por su puesto pequeño Nick, debo admitir que más de algún dolor de cabeza me has provocado, pero esta vez todo se termina – respondió Padre con gran determinación y fuego en sus ojos.

-¿Acaso, tú – le respondía Nick con gran prepotencia mientras se levantaba de la solera de la calle -, crees que puedes vencerme en un enfrentamiento mano a mano? Creo que los años ya pesan en ti…

Padre hizo un amago de un presunto ataque, pero el golpe nunca llegó, realmente Nick estaba en desventaja; podría ser fuerte, pero el comando de KND le había quitado cualquier eventual arma o dispositivo que lo ayudase, y se estaba enfrentando a un sujeto que podía lanzar fuego como si tratara de un juego.

-En realidad no me costaría en absoluto vencerte pequeño presumido.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué no lo haces? – respondió mientras empuñaba sus manos Nick.

Padre dio una vuelta sobre sus talones, se tomó las manos detrás de la espalda y comenzó a balancearse sobre sus talones.

-Tengo grandes planes para ti – dijo sucintamente -, creo que podríamos ser un gran equipo…

-¿Crees que te ayudaría? – dijo aún con furia en sus ojos.

-Por su puesto – respondió irónico Padre –, tú eres demasiado poderoso, pero nadie aprecia tus habilidades y tus logros, yo como un acérrimo enemigo tuyo sé de lo que eres capaz, y veo mucho potencial en ti. Te propongo un trato, tú me ayudas a vencer a los mocosos de KND, y yo te daré un alto rango dentro de la nueva sociedad mundial que crearé.

Nick pensó un instante la propuesta, sabía que entre los dos esto de vencer a la organización de KND sería pan comido, y tras recuperar su armamento estándar él podría vencer con amplia facilidad a Padre en una lucha a muerte. O quizás matándolo mientras durmiera. Sería genial, esta su gran oportunidad para ser respetado y ser poderoso.

-Está bien, acepto Padre – respondió Nick camuflando sus verdaderas intenciones mientras le tendía la mano-, pero te estaré vigilando.

Padre apretó la mano de Nick, y selló el pacto.

-Me extrañaría que no lo hicieras – dijo Padre sonriendo.

Padre lo condujo a un vehículo el cual rápidamente los llevó a la mansión, durante el viaje no cruzaron palabra, simplemente se dedicaban a mirar hacia el lado, al verdor de los patios y el colorido de las casas. Tras llegar el conductor le abrió la puerta a cada uno para que descendieran.

-¿Cómo comenzamos? – preguntó Nick a Padre con bastante tranquilidad.

-Vamos a seleccionar a los mejores KNDs que logremos encontrar que se encuentren fuera de servicio y los alistaremos para este cometido.

-O sea – respondió un tanto enojado Nick -, ¿Vamos a compartir nuestra gloria entre más personas todavía? ¿Más tajadas del mismo pastel?

Esto no le agradaba a Nick, cada aliado extra implicaba un elaborado plan para terminarlo y a la vez lograrlo sin que nadie más se diese cuenta. La dificultad aumentaba exponencialmente.

-Relájate… - interrumpió Padre con tono conciliador -, sólo unos cinco más…

-¡Cinco!

-Ya verás que todo saldrá bien. Ya los tengo planeado a quienes elegir.

-¿Quienes? ¿Por qué no te conformas conmigo? Soy bastante mejor que cualquiera de esos debiluchos – respondió despectivamente mientras se miraba las uñas.

-¿Qué te parece el sector L?

Hubo un largo momento de silencio, ya habían entrado a la mansión y se encontraban arrellanados en cómodos sofás de cuero. Nick miraba incrédulo a las llamas que tenía por ojos Padre, nunca hubiese esperado esa declaración. Dudó que responder por un momento, especuló, hasta creyó que Padre se había vuelto loco, pero prefirió saber cuales eran sus verdaderas intenciones; al fin y al cabo, sabía que como enemigo fue muy astuto, probablemente debía seguirlo siendo como aliado.

-¿El Sector L?

-Sí, el Sector L – respondió rápidamente y con entusiasmo.

-¿El Sector L? Pero si no tienen ninguna capacidad para el combate, tú bien lo sabes, ellos siempre debían ir con un amplio convoy de agentes en caso que los descubrieran.

-Pero son excelentes espías.

-Pero no tienen oportunidad contra sus compañeros KND…

-Por eso te llamé, para que los entrenaras.

Nick instintivamente se llevó su mano a su barbilla y comenzó a acariciarla, comprendía que esto sería una misión complicada pero lograble. Pero ¿Qué implicancias tenía ese plan? Muy simples; los aliados que debería eliminar ahora no sólo sería más, sino que estarían altamente entrenados, y ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez hasta superarían al maestro. Nick rió por este último pensamiento, nadie nunca lo superaría, pensó.

-Ya veo – respondió mientras se reclinaba en el sofá -, el único problema es que ellos siguen dentro de KND y a menos que logres algo muy drástico no los lograrás convencer de que se nos unan, o al menos no sin revelar todo tu plan. Yo creo que sería más astuto lavarle el cerebro a Esteban Rendón aprovechando que ya es un adolescente y poco recuerda de su vida como KND.

Padre también se reclinó en su asiento, aparentemente disfrutaba de estar cara a cara confabulando un plan con uno de los que fue antiguamente uno de sus peores enemigos. Y tras esta breve conversación logró entender porqué siempre fracasaba cuando intentaba vencer a los KNDs; era una razón muy simple, él era demasiado astuto.

-¿Esteban? No estaría mal, el problema es que él ha viajado muy lejos. Aparte el lavado fue sobre su verdadera no sobre su evolución – Padre dejó notar un pequeño escalofrío.

-¿No me digas que creíste eso? – dijo Nick con una gran cara de sorprendimiento, no podía creer que "el Gran Padre" creyese esa ilusión de baja categoría -, bueno, si crees es tú decisión, entonces el Sector L.

-Si, lo que debemos hacer ahora es esperar – finalizó mientras cerraba los ojos y se ponía los brazos detrás de su cabeza.

Nick miró extrañado a Padre, nunca había pensado que pudiera ser tan poco activo, ¿Acaso esperaría que los otros enemigos de los Chicos del Barrio entretuviesen a la organización y no se percataran de que Padre pensaba algo grande…? MUY grande. Bueno, probablemente, ya que no tenían a nadie muy astuto entre sus filas exceptuando a Flavius. Esto sería pan comido.

-Muy bien, pero necesito algunas cosas, deberé infiltrarme en la Base Lunar.

Padre ahora se extrañó.

-¿Para qué?

-Voy a revelarle algunas cosas a Flavius, ya verás como todo hará que el Sector L se una a nosotros. Haré que se de cuenta de mi historia, todo lo que he hecho por KND y la injusticias que he recibido, verá toda la corrupción de los altos mandos. Además tengo entendido que el Sector L se le permitirá seguir ejerciendo tras su retiro, conjugando esas dos cosas él se impondrá castigando esta grave injusticia y así el Sector L quedará en el limbo, en ese momento, justo en ese momento los tomaremos y serán nuestros.

-Muy astuto, muy astuto – le dijo Padre a Nick con una gran sonrisa en el rostro – sinceramente me gusta como piensas.

-Gracias Padre, de nada.

Algunos días pasaron en los cuales Nick se preparó exhaustivamente para su misión, debía hacerse pasar por un KND y entrar a la Base Lunar sin llamar en ningún momento la atención. Contactó uno de sus tantos infiltrados en las líneas de los adolescentes que de tanta ayuda le fueron mientras fue un Chico del Barrio, ahora los usaría para luchar contra ellos. Lo primero que hizo con estos contactos fue solicitarles que se encontraran y entablaran amistad con todos los miembros que fuesen abandonando KND del Sector L, así, cuando sus planes estuviesen cumplidos, el reclutamiento de este sector sería pan comido.

El siguiente movimiento fue el secuestrar a un joven funcionario de KND, el mismísimo Nick se encargó de este movimiento, siguió y rastreó a un tal "Carl", el cual era un joven como de su edad bastante parecido a él, si tenía un poco de suerte nadie lo reconocería. Ya una vez preso le extrajo un poco de moco de su nariz, Nick siempre tuvo problemas con las identificaciones ya que siempre mantenía su nariz limpia, y debía usar otros métodos para que le reconocieran su ADN, esta vez usando el moco de este tal "Carl" esto sería pan comido. Para finalizar, redactó un colosal informe de muchísimas páginas narrando informes que nunca entregó sobre sus más importantes misiones, así Flavius sabría la verdad, toda la verdad que necesitaba y él que quería que supiese, toda la verdad que era precisaba para que él gobernara una vez más.

Y así llegó el día, el día de la verdad, estaba vestido como Carl y con sus documentos en la mano y el moco en su nariz. Todo estaba listo, ahora sólo debía fingir un poco frente a agentes de un sector desconocido solicitando que lo llevasen de emergencia hacia la Base Lunar. Ya habían pasado algunas horas de larga caminata y por fin a lo lejos podía divisar la casa del árbol del Sector W. Se había rasgado la ropa y maltratado un poco su piel para dar un aspecto de una tremenda lucha. Entonces, tocó el timbre.

A su encuentro salió la líder del sector, su nombre era Veronique, una francesa de bastante belleza, de la misma edad que Nick; 7 años, la cual por ser una alumna excepcional y ser hermana menor de la antigua líder se le dio este importante cargo el cual llevaba hace poco tiempo, pero con muchos logros y victorias.

Además de eso, hace algún tiempo había estado un tanto enamorada de Nick y le había escrito algunas cartas. No había pensado que ella hubiese sido de este sector, para decir verdad, él nunca se preocupó mucho de los integrantes de los diferentes Sectores exceptuando el A, los de su escuadrón de élite y uno que otro que también destacase; nunca hubiese pensado que justo ella fuera líder de ese Sector.

-¿Nick? – dijo la sorprendida Veronique al ver a Nick en esos trapos llamados ropa.

-¿Nick? – respondió imitando extrañeza -, No, no soy ese loco. Soy Carl del sector D, acabo de ir a enfrentar a Padre y debo ir a la Base Lunar a avisar sobre sus nuevos planes…

Veronique se le quedó mirando con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Rió un poco y luego le respondió.

-No seas tontito – dijo con voz de reproche pero con ternura infinita -, ¿Crees que no te reconozco Nick? Como no te podría reconocer si siempre me has gustado y me he fijado hasta en el último detalle de ti… Aparte conozco a Carl desde la infancia.

Nick no pudo ocultar su mirada de horror frente al descubrimiento de la bella francesa. Debía cambiar de plan antes de que ella lo delatara o hiciera algo que arruinara sus planes, pero ella fue más rápida.

-Vamos, dime porqué deseas volver a la Base Lunar – respondió ella con una voz juguetona -, te prometo no decirle a nadie.

Estaba paralizado, ella era astuta, demasiado, era una lástima que nunca le hubiese prestado atención ya que era una persona que por la manera que lo descubrió, no sabía, algo le hacía sentir que lo haya descubierto con tanta facilidad. Era obvio que no conocía a Carl ya que este era un noruego y ella nunca había tenido una misión o vivido cerca de él.

-No me mientas – le dijo Nick –, tu no conoces a Carl.

Ella rió suavemente, escondiendo su cara con su mano, reía tiernamente, Nick no le molestaba en absoluto observarla de esta manera.

-Me descubriste – respondió entre risitas.

-Y tu a mi – sentenció Nick con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, me pretendes decir porque quieres ir a la Base Lunar, o quieres que te lo saque a golpes – se alistó para el combate.

-No habrá necesidad – le respondió entre risas -, deseo limpiar mi nombre introduciendo estos documentos sobre las misiones que tomé las cuales nunca dejé reporte.

Veronique se le quedó mirando un corto período de tiempo, luego suspiró y dejó caer sus brazos pesadamente.

-¿Y quieres que te crea? – dijo con cara de tristeza.

-Bueno, veo que eres aún más perceptiva de lo que creí, si lo deseas puedes leerlos, ya llevas algún tiempo con nosotros y creo que algunas de estas misiones te harán recordar.

La francesa se lo quedó mirando unos instantes, ella era bastante veloz leyendo y no le sería un problema leerlo completo, Nick sabía eso, y ella sabía que Nick lo sabía también.

-No es necesario, confío en ti.

Con un rostro ingrávido dejó entrar a Nick a la casa del árbol, había algunas cosas que deseaba saber antes de dejarlo llegar a la base. Lo llevó hasta su recámara evitando la seguridad y a sus compañeros que estaban deambulando por la casa; ahí habría calma y podría sacarle algunas informaciones.

Al llegar se lanzó sobre un confortable sofá que poseía y con unas palmaditas en este indicó donde sentarse a Nick, este casi por inercia se acercó a ella y se sentó en el sofá.

-Nick, ¿Qué sacas con mostrarle estas verdades a tu discípulo… a Flavius?

-Bueno, es que si él…

-No, no es eso – lo interrumpió violentamente Veronique –, es que… nada continua.

Nick se quedó en silencio mirándola un rato con una notoria cara de asombro, ella se percató con amplia facilidad de eso y dirigió su mirada hacia otro lado.

-Prosigue – dijo secamente Veronique.

-Lo que pasa es que con eso él tendrá conocimiento de la injusticia que se me hizo, yo no era cruel, era estricto.

-¿Y lo que pasó con esa niña a la cual la dejaste seguir dentro y luego la echaste a patadas?

-Era algo importante, debía hacerlo.

-¿Tan importante como para hacer eso? ¿Para hacer llorar a una persona y que todos la odiaran?

Nick se quedó callado, esta mujer era más astuta de lo que él creía, y sus palabras, que por alguna razón antes no le hubieran afectado en lo más mínimo, le dolían mucho, demasiado para su gusto.

-Es que en ese momento fue lo que consideré más pertinente…

-¿Pertinente? – gritó Veronique, pero luego se dio cuenta que podían oírla y bajó rápidamente la voz - ¿Acaso no tienes sentimientos, acaso no piensas el daño que le puedes hacer a las otras personas?

-Tienes razón – dijo mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la puerta – soy un desalmado…

Entonces Veronique saltó de su sofá y lo agarró de la mano para evitar que saliera.

-No, no te vayas – le dijo en voz baja ahogando un grito -, quédate, mi intención no era ofenderte.

-No, no lo era. Era revelarme mi verdadera personalidad.

-Nada que no se pueda arreglar Nick, vamos.

-Está bien, me quedaré un rato más. Pero debes comprender que, no sé, algo me hace sentir mal por mis acciones justo ahora.

-Descuida – le dijo con voz serena -, mientras puedas corregir tus errores.

-Es eso lo que deseo hacer Veronique – dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos -, corregir, corregirme y corregir a los malditos de la Base Lunar.

Veronique se quedó en silencio un instante mientras buscaba algún jugo para ofrecerle a Nick y poder beber ella también.

-Sabes perfectamente que por decir eso debería llamar a todo mi sector para apresarte.

-Pero no lo harás.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – dijo un tanto fastidiada.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Lo que pasa esta organización ha sido corrupta desde sus entrañas y sus bases y debe ser purificada, tal vez yo no sea un ejemplo a seguir pero deseo que mi alumno Flavius logre mi sueño.

Veronique se le quedó mirando un instante, se sonrojó y apretó un poco los vasos que ya había encontrado para el jugo, miró los vasos un buen rato y luego alzó la vista y lo miró con ojos vidriosos.

-Y… y… y… ¿Po… po… podría ser parte de ese sueño?

Nick le sonrió de vuelta, eso le hizo entender varias cosas.

-Por su puesto – golpeó el lugar donde ella estaba sentada para que volviera a sentarse –, vamos, conversemos como encajarás en este plan.

Veronique trémulamente se acercó a Nick y con absoluta delicadeza, se sentó a su lado, juntó fuertemente sus piernas y se las quedó mirando, con el vaso a punto de estallar por la presión ejercida por sus manos y tan colorada como el sol en ocaso. Nick la miró y se rió suavemente, sorbió un poco de su jugo y se quedó meditativo atisbando el horizonte a través de la ventana pensando como integrarla.

En eso con un movimiento de velocidad absoluta Veronique giró su cabeza y besó la mejilla de Nick para luego adoptar su anterior posición; con las piernas más apretadas, el baso en su límite total antes de estallar y aún más sonrojada. Nick se palpó la mejilla, todo ocurrió tan rápido que no estaba seguro si fue de verdad o se lo imaginó, la miró con cara de duda, ella no dejaba de mirar su vaso, dio unos saltitos en el sofá y se le acercó.

-Veronique… - dijo con voz grave, pero amena.

-¿Si… Nick…? – le dijo tartamudeando.

-¿Acaso me besaste?

La presión fue demasiada y el vaso estalló entre las manos de Veronique y las astillas calaron hondo en su carne, ella gimió de dolor y Nick con celeridad se arrodilló frente a ella a revisar, manaba bastante sangre y probablemente alguno de sus compañeros haya escuchado el grito y vendría pronto. Poco le importó eso y se rasgó un pedazo de sus harapientas ropas y comenzó a limpiar la sangre, buscó una pinza entre las cosas de Veronique y comenzó a sacarle las astillas con extrema precisión, velocidad y dedicación. Cuando terminó rasgó otro pedazo y vendó la mano.

Por suerte para él nadie escuchó el grito de la líder del sector, "Vaya que equipo" pensó Nick mientras terminaba, luego miró a Veronique la cual lo miraba con sublime admiración.

-Gracias Nick.

-De nada.

Entonces Veronique saltó a los brazos de Nick y le besó toda la cara mientras gritaba energéticamente gracias.

Rato después salieron ambos bastante despeinados, la ropa de Veronique un tanto desajustada, la de Nick no se notaba ningún cambio ya que desde un inicio estaba bastante rasgada. Nick se la quedó mirando mientras daba vuelta su pantalón a la posición que debía ser realmente.

-Podrías haberme dicho que no había nadie hoy – dijo con cara de asombro Nick.

-Bueno, me gusta actuar – dijo con sonriente rostro antes de comenzar a reír tiernamente.

Pasearon por la casa del árbol, Nick estaba asombrado de lo bien cuidada que lo tenía. Veronique trajo unos refrescos para ambos y se sentaron en el salón de conferencias a conversar de la vida y asuntos varios. Estaban de lo mejor cuando Veronique miró hacia una ventana y pronunció unas palabras que asombraron al joven agente.

-Bueno, ya me pagaste tu viaje…

El agente se la quedó mirando, no entendía ni una palabra de lo que le decía. ¿A qué se refería con eso de "pagar"? Él no había pagado nada.

-Realmente no te entiendo Vero.

-No te hagas el tonto – dijo la joven mirando el suelo con voz serena pero con un dejo de tristeza –, a ti no te interesa incluirme en tus planes y nuestros besos simplemente fueron las monedas del viaje para la Base Lunar.

Quedó paralizado, en cierta manera tenía razón; él estaba tan desesperado por ir a la Base Lunar que hubiera sido capaz de muchas de las cosas que nunca hubiera soñado en hacer. Pero a la vez no tenía tanta razón, ya que, en cierto modo, no le molestó besarla, de hecho le gustó y se sentía bastante bien con ella a su lado.

-Bueno – dijo mientras desviaba la mirada -, estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa para llegar a la Base Lunar, pero eso lo hice por gusto, no por necesidad. Y si te prometí que te incluiría, es porque lo haré, ¿Me crees?

-No sé – le dijo con voz cansada –, eres muy astuto para mi, no sé si esto que me dices es de verdad o una técnica.

-No hay técnica, no hay astucia… ¿Qué debo hacer para que me creas?

-No sé, estás dispuesto a todo por llegar…

Nick le entregó los documentos a Veronique, y se la quedó mirando con cara de decisión, luego sacó unas esposas y se enganchó con ellas a un poste de la base.

-Toma lo que escribí – le dijo con voz casi de desafío -, elimínalos si lo deseas, y conmigo, si no me crees llama a los Chicos del Barrio y diles que estoy aquí, diles todo lo que he dicho y agrega cosas para que me eliminen rápidamente, o tal vez después de unas cuantas horas de tortura.

Veronique se lo quedó mirando, acercó los documentos a una máquina trizadora de papeles, y descolgó el comunicador de alta emergencia que poseía para comunicarse directamente con la Base Lunar y miró a Nick tratando de ver a través de sus ojos, pero su mirada era como la de un padre diciéndole que lo que estaba haciendo era bueno, y no sólo bueno; justo en extremo. Escuchó una voz al otro lado de la línea, sus labios estaban un tanto resecos y dejó en silencio la línea un breve rato para luego pronunciar:

-¿Aló? Tengo al agente Carl, está dañado pero puede presentar información muy importante sobre Padre.

-Muy bien, mandaremos una nave en seguida – se escuchó desde el otro lado.

-OK, gracias – colgó y se dirigió a Nick mientras lo sacaba de las esposas –, muy bien, creo en ti. ¿Ahora qué?

-Descuida, déjamelo todo a mí, tú encárgate de que el paquete llegue a destino.

-Está bien, gracias por incluirme Nick.

-De nada Vero.

La miró y la besó tiernamente mientras como una estrella fugaz se veía a lo lejos la nave que los sacaría de allí.

**Interferencia**

¡Por fin! No sé cuanto me he demorado en escribir este capítulo, pero les aseguro que no ha sido fácil entre tantas pruebas, bueno, originalmente no iba a tener nada de romance pero me dio la locura y le puse bastante, esto debido principalmente a un comentario que me hizo Gaby o Chivis, una de ellas.

Espero, y ruego, que pueda seguir en brevedad este fic y me lluevan los reviews para este capítulo, espero con ansias saber lo que opinan y por favor, RRs, la próxima promete más intrigas y confabulaciones, tal vez una pizca de romance y un tanto de acción. ¡Bueno, ahora los saludos personalizados!

**Gaby:**

Ehhhr… bueno, gracias XD

**Número 10:**

Gracias! Bueno, si te veo en MSN te avisaré, de todos modos en el foro de Napo (El cual no puso reviews ¬¬) estará el link y todo lo necesario. Ok? Ya xiaoP!

**Vampi:**

Bueno, lo prometido es deuda… jajajaja… casi me haces tener como unos 100 reviews jajaja XD No hubiera sido malo… (Nota Mental: No incentivar a vampi a detenerse)

Y bueno, se acabó, cuídense gente bonita!

Se despide vuestro amigo y vecino

Master, the Gambler

(Conocido como Frostbite Q. Kelvin)

Y Sí, a la publicidad innecesaria!


End file.
